Parceque je l'aime
by Love Twilight 1755
Summary: Il m'avait menti, dechiré, detruite... Pourtant je l'aime... LEMON LEMON LEMON
1. Epilogue

Je l'aimais comme une folle mais il m'avait detruite…

J'aurais pu donner ma vie pour lui mais il m'avait detruite…

J'avais changée pour lui mais il m'avait detruite…

Alors pourquoi j'arrive à lui pardonner apres tous ce qui c'est passer ?


	2. Chapitre 1: Le seminaire

Enfin la fin de ce seminaire étais terminé ! J'étais à ce seminaire depuis maintenant 3 jours et j'en pouvais plus. Voir à longeur de journée des types qui se prenaient de hauts m'enervais au plus haut point. Ils croivent que parceque ils ont de l'argent et sont assez haut placer dans une entreprise, ils sont mieux que nous autres simples employés de l'hopital ! Mais ce sont des gens comme nous : ils dorment mangent et vont aux toilettes comme nous à ce que je sache, non ?

Bref, assez parles des petes culs , ils serait peut-etre temps que je me prépare à rentrer à la maison et que je retrouve mon merveilleux fiancé Edward.

Après avoir mis toutes mes affaires dans ma « petite » valise à roulette, je me dirige vers la chambre de ma collègue et meilleure amie Rosalie.

Alors prete à retrouver ton nounours ?

Plus que prete ! 3 jours sans sexe c'est trop dur…

Epargne-moi les details ! Je te signale que tu parle de mon frere.

Car oui, en plus d'etre ma meilleure amie et collègue, Rosalie est en plus ma future belle-sœur.

Petit retour en arriere : (7 ans exactement)

Emmet (mon frere) et Rosalie se sont rencontrés grace à moi et ma poisse legendaire. Par une apres-midi ensoleilé du mois d'août 2003, mon cher frere avait voulu m'emmener en balade à velo. Déjà que je savait pas tenir sur mes 2 pieds debout, je vous raconte pas comment je tiens en equilibre sur un velo. Bref, on roulait tranquillement dans Central parc quand tout d'un coup un gros pavé ce mets sur mon chemin (je vous assure qu'il est sortie de nulle part) et que je fasse un vol plané au dessus du guidon de mon velo. Resultat : direction les urgences, 10 points des sutures au front, une jambe cassée et un coup de foudre entre l'infirmiere (Rosalie qui me soignent) et Emmet.

Mais bon, grace à cette chute qui restera à jamais gravées dans nos memoires (comme aime tant me le rappeler mon frere et la cicatrice sur mon front), j'ai rencontrée l'amour de ma vie : Edward Cullen.

Edward est le meilleure ami de Jasper qui est le frere jumeau de Rosalie. On s'est rencontrés à une soirée organiseés par Rosalie et Emmet qui trouvaient que j'etais trop souvent seule et que j'avais besoin de faire connaissance avec des nouvelles personnes. En faite ils voulaient me caser avec Jasper mais je suis tombé sous le charme d'Edward des l'instant ou je l'ai vu.

On s'etais tous retrouvés chez Rosalie, ou elle nous avait preparer des bonnes lasagnes maison. Edward n'etais pas seule, il etais accompagné de cette pouf Tanya. Vous voyez les filles qui sont passer sous le bistouri d'un chirurgien un million de fois mais qu'elles disent que tous est naturelle chez elles et qui n'ont qu'un poichiche à la place du cerveaux ? Et bien represente ce genre de filles dans toute sa splendeur !

Bref, des l'insant ou j'ai vu Edward j'aui su que s'etais lui l'homme de ma vie, que c'est avec lui que je voudrais me marier, avoir une maison avec une balancelle sous le porche, un chien qui court chercher son os qu'on lui lancerait, 3 enfants adorables… Un peu cliché ? Oui, je trouve aussi. Mais à cette instant précis, j'aurais dit oui à tous tant que c'etais avec Edward.

Une chance pour moi Jasper n'etais déjà plus celibataire et j'ai pas eu de mal à faire comprendre a mon frere et Rosalie qu'il m'interessait pas. Jasper avait fait la meme chose de son cote etj'ai pu reporter toute mon attention sur Edward et comment evincer Tanya de mon tableau.

J'ai pas eu trop de mal car Edward etais tombé sous mon charme des l'instant ou il m'avait vu (ce qu'il m'as dit bien plus tard). 2 jours apres cette premiere rencontre, Edward me telephonait :

Allo ?

Bonjour Bella, c'est Edward, Je sais pas si tu te souviens de moi. On s'est rencontrés chez Rosalie.

Si je me souvenais de lui, attendons de voir ? Le Edward de qui je reve depuis 2 nuits, le Edward qui fait mouiller ma petite culotte à chaque fois que je pense à lui… ?

Oui oui je vois qui tu es. Comment tu vas ? Que me vaut l'honneur de ton appel ?

Ca va tres bien. En faite j'ai demandé ton numero a Rosalie. J'espere que ca ne te derange pas ?

Non pas du tout. Je suis juste surprise.

Ca pour etre surprise, je l'etais !

En faite je me demandais si ca te dirais que je t'emmene manger au resto ce soir et qu'on se fasse un ciné apres ? A moins que tu as quelque chose de déjà prevu ?

Meme si j'avais eu rendez-vous avec le president des Etats-Unis, j'aurais tous annuler pour meme passer 5 minutes avec lui. Mais Tanya dans tous ca ?

Pourquoi pas ? Mais Tanya ne sera pas faché que tu passes la soirée avec une autre femme qu'elle ?

Tanya n'est pas ma petite amie. C'est juste une collegue qui espere plus et qui s'est retrouvée la quand Rosalie m'a invitée à venir chez elle afin de rencontré Emmet. Rosalie a cru que Tanya etais ma petite amie car elle me collait encore une fois un peu trop et l'a invitée aussi. Alors ca te dit de diner avec une ame perdu comme la mienne ? Me dit-il avec une pointe d'humour dans ca derniere phrase.

Voila comment tout avait commencé entre Edward et moi. Aujourd'hui ca fait presque 7 ans qu'on s'aime d'amour et d'eau fraiche !

Pour revenir à aujourd'hui :

J'avais du me rendre à un seminaire à Miami sur l'hygiene dans les hopitaux pendant 5 jours. Mais pour mon plus grand bonheur il s'etais ecourté car un des representants s'etais casser une jambe en jouent au golf. Donc me voila dans l'avion direction New York pour retrouver ma maison et surtout mon cheri.

Apres avoir été recuperer ma valise et pris un taxi, je me retrouvais enfin devant la porte de la maison. J'avais pas prevenue Edward, voulant lui faire une surprise. Etant déjà minuit passé, j'entrais sans faire de bruits car Edward dormait surement. Je me deshabillais dans le salon. Sur la table se trouvaient 2 verres et une bouteille de vins rouge. Emmet est surement passé ce soir ! Il devait sans doute s'ennuyé sans sa Rosie cherie.

Je monte les escaliers sans faire de bruits. Et la quand j'ouvre la porte de la chambre, c'est le choc !


	3. Chapitre 2: La decouverte

Jamais j'aurais cru qu'il oserait me faire ca. Surtout dans notre maison,dans notre chambre, dans notre lit et surtout avec elle…

Edward etais allongé sur le dos. Cette pouf de Tanya etais à calfourchon sur lui. Ils etaient tous les 2 nus et en sueurs. Ils ne m'avaient meme pas vu entrée dans la chambre tant ils etaient occupés à … Je n'arrive meme pas à le dire tellement je suis choquée.

Je referme la porte sans bruit et descend les escaliers à toute vitesse. Je me rhabille à toute vitesse et sors de cette maison sans me retourner.

Je marche depuis maintenat des heures dans les rues de New York en pleure. A chaque fois que je cligne des yeux je revoie cette pouf et Edward entrain de baisser. Je sais pas ou aller, ce que je dois faire…

A 4 heures du matin je decide d'aller me prendre une chambre d'hotel pour me reposer une peu et reflechir a ce que je vais faire.

Je me rends a l'hotel Hilton et prends la plus grande et plus cher suite avec la carte de credit d'Edward. A peine le majordomme parti, je m'effondre par terre en pleurant. Je sais pas combien de temps je suis restée comme ca. J'avais comme un trou geant dans la poitrine, comme si on m'avait arraché le cœur et qu'on l'avait pietinné à deux pieds joints.

Pourquoi ? Ca s'etais la question que me posais sans cesse… Pourquoi m'as t'il trompé ? Pourquoi avec ELLE ? Pourquoi etre resté avec moi si il ne m'aimait plus ou si je l'attirais plus ?

Pourtant il me disait qu'il m'aimait, il me fesait encore l'amour au moins tous les jours, si pas plus des fois. On parlait de l'avenir ensemble. On envisagait de fonder une famille bientôt. On devait se marier dans 6 mois.

Vers 10 heures mon telephone portable sonna dans mon sac à main. J'avais pas envie de repondre surtout que je savais que s'etais LUI. Pourquoi est-ce que il m'appelait alors qu'il avait du passer une merveilleuse nuit avec cette pouf ? Pour me dire quoi ? Faire l'hypocrite ou m'avouer sa tromperie ?

Il sonna encore et encore… Apres un nombre incalculable d'appels et de sms, j'eteignis cette appareil de malheur. Je voulais voir et entendre personne et surtout pas LUI !

Je m'endormis vers 12 heures. Mon sommeil etais peuplé de cauchemards. Mais le plus horrible des cauchemards fut celui ou je revivais la scene de hier soir en rentrant chez moi mais qu'a la difference pres fut que Edward et Tanya m'avait vu et qu'ils me riaient au nez. Je me reveilla en sueurs et en pleure. Je decidais donc d'aller prendre une douche. Apres la douche, j'avais un creux et decidait donc d'appeler le room service. Quand mon cheeseburger et mes frites arrivaient je me jetais dessus comme si je n'avais pas mangée depuis une semaine.

Apres avoir manger j'allumais la télé et mon telephone portable. J'avais 18 messages vocaux. Dont 5 messages de Rosalie en panique car Edward l'avait appelé inquet que ne reponde pas a ses appels. Je decidais donc d'appeler Rosalie pour pas qu'elle s'inquete . Des qu'elle repondis j'eclatais en sanglots :

- Bella qu'est-ce qui passe ? Pourquoi tu pleure ? Et ou es-tu ?

- Rose, ca va pas. Viens me chercher, je veux pas rester toute seule. Viens s'il te plait !

- Ou es-tu ? J'arrive.

- A l'hotel Hilton. Dans la suite royale.

- J'arrive, je suis la dans 10 minutes.

Et elle raccrocha. Je ne voulais pas rester seule. Je devais en parler à quelqu'un. J'esperais juste qu'elle n'enmenerait pas mon frere.

Pas de chance pour moi, quand j'ouvris la porte Rosalie et Emmet se trouvaient derriere. J'eclatais denouveau en sanglots et Rosalie me prit dans ses bras. Emmet me questionna directement :

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe Bella ? Pourquoi tu es dans cette suite hors de prix et pas avec Edward à la maison ?

Au nom d'Edward mes sanglots redoublairent. J'avais du mal à respirer et j'etais completement paniquée. Comment leurs expliquée ? Edward ne leurs avait surement pas expliqué son « ecart de conduite » !

- Bella, s'il te plait, explique nous ce qui te mets dans cette etat !

Ca s'etais Emmet qui s'enervait. Alors je leurs espliqait tous, du debut à la fin. Ils ne m'ont pas interrompu une seule fois. Je les ai vu changés de couleur au moment ou j'expliqait ce que j'ai decouvert en entrant dans la chambre. Apres mon recit, Emmet se leva furieux :

- Je vais le tuer ce peitit merdeux, je vais le tuer. Il a osé te faire du mal cette ordure, il va crevé !

Il prit sa veste et ses clés de voiture posés sur la table et partit presque en courant de la chambre, nous laissant la, la bouche ouverte. Moi, je continuais a pleurée et Rosalie me berca contre elle. Apres un moment je lui demandais en pleurant:

- Rose, je vais faire quoi maintenant ? Je vais vivre ou ? Je fais quoi du mariage ? Des invités ? Des preparatifs ? Et surtout, je fais comment pour vivre avec ce trou dans ma poitrine qui me fait affreusement mal ?

- Ecoute, pour l'hebergement et le mariage je m'occupe de tous. Par contre, je sais que ca fait mal. Mais il va falloir surmonter ca et oublié le passé. Je sais que c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mais on est la pour t'aider. Maintenant on va rentrer à la maison et je vais te preparer un bon bain plein de mousse.

- Et Emmet, tu crois qu'il est parti ou ?

- J'ai ma petite idée sur la question. Je crois que un certain monsieur Cullen devra passer sous le bistouri du chirurgien de cette pouf de Tanya apres la visite d'Emmet.

J'avais pas pensée à ca. Mais ca parait evident apres la reaction d'Emmet apres que je lui avais tous racontée. Je pris le peu d'affaires que j'avais emportée avec moi hier soir et on se diriga vers le parking ou etais garée la voiture de Rosalie.

Comme promis, Rosalie me prepara un bon bain plein de mousse et me detendis pendant presque une heure dedans. Le soir elle commanda chinois quand Emmet rentra. Je ne lui avais pas demandée ce qui s'etais passé chez Edward. Je ne voulais plus entendre parler de lui et encore moins le voir. Mais je savais que tot ou tard j'allais devoir l'affronter quand j'irais recuperer mes affaires. Pour le moment je n'avais pas envie de penser à ca.

Le diner se deroula dans le silence. Apres manger, j'allais me coucher bien que je savais que je n'allais pas savoir dormir avant quelques heures. Mais je ne pouvais pas supporter les regards tristes et de pitié de la part de Rosalie et Emmet. Quand je m'endormis enfin.

Plusieurs jours s'etaient ecoulés depuis ma « decouverte ». Je n'etais pas retournée travailler car j'etais dans un etat lamentable. J'avais des grosses cernes en desous des yeux, j'etais blanche comme un cadavre et j'avais perdue quelques kilos. La nuit je dormais presque pas et quand ce fut le cas, je fesait toujours le meme cauchemard, le meme que la premiere nuit apres ma « decouverte ». Je me reveillais en criant et pleurant. Emmet et Rosalie viennent alors me reconforter. Je m'en veux de leurs infliguer ca.

Edward avait essayé de m'appeler plusieurs fois, mais je ne lui repondais pas. Il avait essayé de contacter Rosalie mais elle lui avait repondu d'aller se faire voir. Il était meme venu jusqu' à mon travail mais Rosalie lui avait administrée une gifle monstrueuse en lui disant que si elle le revoyait elle n'hesiterais pas à le castrer. Tous ca, elle me l'avait pas dit mais je l'avais entendu discuter avec mon frere le soir pendant qu'ils croyaient que je dormais.

Moi, mon cœur me fesait toujours aussi mal. Je ne pleurais presque plus, à part la nuit. Rosalie s'etais occupée d'annuler le mariage. J'etais soulagée que je n'avais pas à faire ca moi-même. Je crois pas que j'aurais trouver les mots pour expliquer au invités pourquoi on annulait le mariage. Emmet avait expliqué à mes parents ce qui s'etais passé mais pas dans les details. Mon père m'avait telephoné hier :

- Salut ma cherie, comment tu vas ? Emmet nous a un peu expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Bonjour papa. Ca va et toi ?

- Bien bien. Mais c'est pour toi que je m'inquete. Tu es sur que ca va ?

- Mais oui papa. J'ai pas envie d'en parler. Ca fait déjà assez mal comme ca !

- Je peux t'assurer que si cette ordure viens a Forks le tuerais avec mon fusil de service et je ferais passer ca pour de la legitime defense. De toute facon personne ne metterait en doute la parole du cherif de la ville !

Car oui, mon père est le cherif de la petite ville pluvieuse de Forks qui compte un peu plus de 3000 habitants. J'ai grandi la bas jusqu'à ce que je rejoigne mon frere à New York pour faire des etudes d'infirmiere. J'y retournais pour les fetes et des que j'avais un peu de temps. J'etais perdu dans mes pensées quand mon père me dit :

- Tu sais, cherie, si tu veux passer quelques jous à la maison, tu es la bienvenue !

- Merci papa, mais je retourne travailler demain donc je n'aurais pas le temps. Je te laisse. Emvrasse maman pour moi. Je t'ame.

- Bisous Bella. Je t'aime et sache qu'on est la si tu as besoin de nous.

Je raccrochais et decidais que demain je reprendrais ma vie en main sans Edward…


	4. Chapter 3: La trahisson

Du coté d'Edward :

Ca fesait une semaine que je n'avais pas de nouvelles de Bella. Je sais que c'est moi qui ai merdé. Mais elle ne m'avait pas laissé l'occasion de lui expliqué ce qui s'étais passé. Vous allez me dire qu'en meme temps il y a rien a expliqué apres se qu'elle a vue.

Je sais pas comment j'en etais arrivé la.

_Une semaine plus tot :_

Tout avait commencé au college ou je travaille en temps que prof de musique. Tanya la secretaire du college devait me donner mon nouvel horaire car j'avais repris des cours d'un prof malade. Quand j'arrivais a son bureau elle me lancais déjà des regards aguicheurs. Son interet pour moi n'etais pas nouveau et datait déjà de quelques années quand Rosalieavait fait la betise de l'inviter au diner qu'elle avait organisée. C'etais sur un malentendu qu'elle avait été invitée, car Rosalie croyait que s'etais ma petite amie. C'est ce soir la que j'avais rencontré Bella.

Bref ! Tanya m'aguichait denouveau en mettant sa poitrine volumineuse en dessus de mon nez. Elle me signala qu'elle n'avait pas encore su preparée mon horaire mais qu'elle me le rapporterais chez moi, a la maison. Apres avoir soufflé de frustration, je lui fis comprendre que j'en avait absolument besoin pour ce soir afin de pouvoir organiser mon planning.

J'avais decidé de profiter de l'absence de Bella ce week-end pour ratrapper mon retard dans mes cours que j'avais accumulé ces derniers temps à cause de l'organisation du mariage.

Et oui, je m'etais enfin decider à demander Bella en mariage il y a 6 mois. J'etais fou amoureux d'elle et je souhaitais qu'elle devienne officielement madame Cullen apres presque 7 ans de relation.

Apres les cours, jedecidais d'aller me chercher un plat preparer et une bouteille de vin rouge pour la longue soirée de solitude qui s'annonce. Je pris ma douche et me mettait en survetement avant de me rechauffer mon plat. Je commencais a manger quand la sonnette de la porte retentit. Surement Tanya ! S'etais bien elle :

- Salut Edward Ca te derange si j'emprunte tes toilettes 2 minutes ?

- Salut. Non vas-y. Au fond du couloir, derniere porte à gauche.

- Merci.

Je me reinstallait dans le fauteuil et continuais a manger. Les plats preparés par ma dulciné etaient 100 fois meilleurs. Vivement qu'elle revienne et pas seulement pour ses bons petits plats !

Tanya etais revenu et s'etais installée a coté de moi. Non mais je reve, elle se croit chez elle ou quoi ?

- Tu as mon horaire ? Lui demandais-je.

- Oui bien sur. Tiens…

Elle me tendit mes papiers. J'attendais qu'elle parte, mais apparament elle n'etais pas decidée.

- Alors Edward, Bella n'est pas la ?

- Non, elle est a un seminaire a Miami jusque dimanche soir

- Et bien, elle se paye du bon temps…

- Non elle y est pour le travail.

- Ok. Tu ne m'offre pas un verre ?

C'est pas vrai ! Elle voulait pas decamper. Je lui ramenais un verre en esperant qu'elle s'en aille apres.

- Merci. A quoi trinquons nous ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Je sais pas. Repondis-je abasourdi.

- Au travail et notre amitié depuis de longue années. Santé

- Ok. Santé.

On parlait un peu de tout et de rien. Elle mangea avec moi et nous avons encore bu 2 autres bouteilles de vins. Elle etais pas si mechante que ca au final. Elle avait pas mal d'humour non plus. Moi j'etais un peu souale et elle aussi apparament car elle me renversa son verre de vin sur mon pantalon.

- Oh desolé Edward. J'ai pas fait attention. Me dit-elle en frotant au niveau de ma verge avec une serviette.

- C'est rien. Je vais vite me changer et j'arrive. Lui dis-je en me levant.

Et c'est la que tous bascula : Elle se jeta sur moi pour m'embrasser. J'essayais de la repousser mais rien à faire. Elle s'etais campronnée a mon cou et ne me lacha pas. Je me laissais faire apres 30 secondes. Puis elle descendit le long de mon cou et m'enleva mon t-shirt. Elle continua sa descente tout en m'embrassant le torse. Arrivée a mon survetement il en etais totalemnt fini de moi et je laissais faire. Elle tira mon pantalon en meme temps que mon boxer et decouvra ma verge tendu vers elle. Elle commenca par deposer des vaisers sur le bout de mon gland avant de lecher ma verge sur toute sa longeur. Elle me branlait la basse de ma verge et de son autre main elle jouait avec mes bourses. Mes grongnements etaient les seuls bruits qu'on pouvait entendre dans la piece.

- Tu aime Edward ? Tu veux que je continue ?

- Tais-toi et continue.

- A vos ordres. Ca fait tellement longtemps que j'attends ca !

Elle continua sa torture jusqu'à ce que je sente les premiers signes de l'orgasme arriver. Elle s'arreta et remonta doucement en m'embrassant le torse et lechant mes mamelons.

Je l'enmena en vitesse dans la chambre à coucher ou je la fis ce coucher. Je lui retirais un par un ses vetements avec urgence.

- Pressé monsieur Cullen ?

- Tais-toi et aide moi !

- A vos ordres !

- Et arrete avec tes « A vos ordres » !

Elle m'aida a se deshabiller. Elle n'etais vraiment pas mon genre de fille. Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? C'est Bella mon genre de fille ! Qu'est-ce que je fou ?

- Je peux pas Tanya. Je peux pas faire ca à Bella. Rhabille-toi et va-t-en !

- Oh que si tu vas le faire ! Si tu ne me fais pas l'amour maintenant, j'irais dire à Bella comment je t'ai fait une fellation et comment tu as aimé !

- Tu ne feras pas ca Tanya. Comment tu le prouveras ?

- Oh que si je le ferais. Ca fait tellement longtemps que j'attend ca alors tu vas pas te degonfler maintenant, si pres du but. Et pour ce qu'est des preuves je pourrais lui decrire dans les moindres details comment tu es constitué meme tes grains de beautés. Alors tu t'allonge et tu te laisse faire !

- Tu n'es qu'une salope Tanya ! Lui dis-je en m'allongeant sur le lit vaincu.

- Je sais et tu aimes ca.

Elle se mit à calfourchon sur moi et me branla un peu afin de bander normalement. Elle glissa le long de ma verge. Je n'aimais pas ca du tout. Elle poussa un gemissement lorsque je fus au fond de son antre. Je fermais les yeux ne voulant pas la voir prendre du plaisir.

Pourquoi est-ce que je m'etais laissé faire quand elle m'avait embrassée ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne l'avais pas repoussé quand il en étais encore temps ? Comment je pourrais regarder Bella dans les yeux apres ce soir ? Lui cacher la verité ? Tout lui avouer ? J'avais envie de crier, de m'arracher les cheveux, de balancer mon poing dans la figure de Tanya… Mais je savais que Tanya etais capable d'aller trouver Bella et tous lui raconter. Je ne voulais surtout pas que Bella l'apprene par Tanya. Si elle devait l'apprendre s'etais de moi !

Tanya continuait à bouger son corps sur le mien en criant sa satifaction. Je priais pour qu'elle en finisse que je puisse la jeter dehors. J'avais toujours les yeux fermer quand je sentis Tanya se contracter autour de ma verge et crier sa jouissance. Il 'en fallait pas plus pour la pousser et me lever en vitesse pour me rhabiller.

- Et bien Edward, tu n'as pas aimer ?

- Habille-toi et degage Tanya !

- Pourtant tu bien aimer quand je te sucais, non ?

- Degage Tanya!

- Ok. Me dit-elle en se rhabillent. On recommence quand tu veux !

- Surement pas ! Dégage maintenant !

Je m' éffondrais sur le lit en pleure. Comment j'avais pu faire ca à Bella ? Jamais elle me pardonnera si elle apprenait ce que j'avais fait. Non, je ne pouvais pas lui dire. Je mourrais si elle venait à me quitter. Je me levais d'un bond et allais prendre une douche pour enlever les traces de mon infidelité. Toujours en pleure.

Le nuit, je n'ai pas reussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit. A 6 heures je me levais et rangais la maison avant de téléphoner à Bella. Celle-ci ne repondis pas à mes appels, ce qui étais tres bizarre. Quand elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas repondre au téléphone, elle m'envoyait toujours un sms pour me prevenir. Et la rien ! Apres avoir essayer de l'appeler à maintes reprises sans reponses, je decidais de téléphoner à Rosalie. Celle-ci repondis apres la premiere sonnerie :

- Allo ?

- Salut Rosalie, c'est Edward. Je te derange pas ?

- Salut Edward. Non, tu me derange pas. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il y a un probleme avec Bella ? Tu as l'air inquet !

J'etais abasourdi qu'elle me demande comment va Bella puisque celle-ci devait se trouver avec elle.

- Bella est sensée se trouver avec toi à Miami, non ? J'essaye de l'appeler depuis maintenant 2 heures mais elle ne repond pas. Je m'inquete un peu.

- Mais on est rentrées hier soir de Miami. On a atteris vers 23 heures. Elle n'a pas voulu te prevenir pour qu'elle puisse te faire une surprise. Elle a pris un taxi de son coté donc on s'est quittées à l'aeroport et elle allait tres bien.

- Mais elle n'est pas la. Elle n'est pas rentrée hier soir. Et elle ne repond pas au téléphone. Lui dis-je de plus en plus paniqué.

- Je vais essayer de l'appeler de mon coté. Si j'ai des nouvelles je t'appele immédiatement ! Reste calme. Tu ne l'as peut-etre pas entendue rentrer hier car il etais tard et tu dormais surement. Et elle est peut-etre partie faire une course et elle va pas tarder à rentrer. Me rassura-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

Ca s'etais bien Rosalie : toujours rester positive dans toutes les situations. Mais moi j'avais un mauvais pressentiment et je savais bien pourquoi. Si Belle etais rentrée hier soir je l'aurais surement entendue et vu puisque je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Mais ca, je ne pouvais pas l'avouer à Rosalie puisqu 'elle m'aurait surement demandée pourquoi !

J'etais de plus en plus inquet. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'etais pas rentrée hier soir ? Ou-etais elle ?

Une heure plus tard on sonna à la porte. J'esperais que se soit elle. Mais à la place s'etais Emmet qui se trouva devant la porte. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de dire quoi que se soit, qu'il se jetta sur moi ern criant et me frappant au visage :

- Comment as-tu osé faire ca à ma sœur, sale pourriture ? En plus dans votre maison ? A 6 mois de votre mariage ?

Je n'avais pas osé riposté sachant tres bien de quoi il parlait. Je me laissais faire. Il continua de me ruer de coups de plus en plus forts.

- Pourquoi ? me demanda-t-il. Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas quitté si elle ne t'attirais plus au point de la tromper dans votre propre chambre ? Repond-moi ! Je veux savoir comment tu as pu briser le cœur de ma petite sœur.

- J'avais trop bu et Tanya m'as agguicher. Je sais pas comment j'en suis arrivé la. Je m'en veux, tu peux pas savoir comment. Lui dis-je en pleurant. Pendant qu'il arreta de me ruer de coups.

- L'alchol n'excuse rien ! Tu aurais du arreter pendant qu'il en etais encore temps. Je te previens, tu n'as plus interet de t'approcher de Bella sinon je te tuerais de mes propres mains ! C'est bien compris ?

- Dis-lui que je suis desolé, que je m'en veux comme c'est pas possible, que je l'aime comme un fou et que je pourrais pas vivre sans elle. Demande-lui de me pardonner.

Je continuais de pleuré, plié en deux au sol. Il me donna encore un coup dans les cotes. Puis il s'accrouprit devant moi toute en me prevenant :

- Ouvre grands tes oreilles : je ne lui dirais rien du tout. Tu ne la merite pas apres ce que tu lui as fait. Ne l'appele pas, ne vas pas la voir sinon je te brise les os un par un. J'espere que je me suis bien fait comprendre sinon je n'hesiterais pas à revenir te faire un petit coucou !

Et il partit me laissant la baigner dans mon propre sang. Je savais que j'avais meriter cette raclée. Tous ca s'etais de ma faute. J'avais mal aux cotes et au visage des coups qu'Emmet m'avait porté. Mais ce qui me fis encore plus mal c'etais mon cœur. C'est comme si quelqu'un le tenait tres serré dans ses mains. Je continuais à pleurer…

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté comme ca au sol en pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps. Il fesait déjà noir dehors quand quelqu'un etais venu sonner à la porte. C'etais Jasper car il criait de lui ouvrir la porte mais j'en avais pas la force. Je ne voulais voir personne à part Bella. Apres avoir tambouriné à la porte pendant au moins 15 minutes, il l'as defoncas pour rentrer. Il me retrouva encore par terre en pleure. Il me questionna directement :

- Edward, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qui t'as fais ca ?

- Bella, je veux Bella…

C'est tous ce que j'arrivais à repondre. Il me souleva et m'aida à marcher jusqu'au fauteuil ou il m'allonga. Il partit et revenait 2 minutes plus tard avec la trousse de secours. Il commenca à desinfecter mes plaies au visage et finir par y deposer des pansements. Tout au long de sa manœuvre il me questionna sur ce qu'il s'etais passé. Mais tous ce que je fus capable de repondre etais que je voulais Bella. Jasper sorti son téléphone de sa poche pour apller je ne sais qui. La personne repondis apres quelques secondes :

- Salut Rosalie. Ca va ?

- …

- Ca va bien. Mais Edward pas trop. Je suis venu lui dire bonjour et je l'ai trouvé roulé en boule dans la maison et on l'a rué de coup. Il demande apres Bella. Elle est avec toi ?

- …

Rosalie lui repondis pendant 2 minutes. Jasper me regarda avec pitié en baisant la tete. Elle lui expliquait surement se qu'il s'etais passé. J'avais honte et mes pleures redoublerent.

- Ok, j'ai compris. Je te laisse. Bisous…

Jasper garda le silence pendant quelque minutes. J'osais pas lui demander comment allais Bella. Apres ce qui me paraisait des heures de silence, il me parla :

- Edward, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire ca ? Merde, comment as-tu osé ?

- Je sais pas, Jasper. Je m'en veux, j'ai honte. J'etais souale et Tanya etais la. Puis tous à derapé. Elle m'a menacé de tous raconté à Bella, apres m'avoir fait une fellation, si je ne couchais pas avec elle. Ca fait mal, Jasper. Mon cœur me fait mal. Lui expliquais-je tout en pleurant.

- T'as merdé grave, Edward. Je prefere etre franc et te dire toute suite que si tu veux recuperer Bella faudra etre patient et te faire pardonner par tous les moyens.

- Je sais. Mais je veux qu'elle revienne. Je pourrais pas vivre sans elle. Je veux lui expliquer.

- La, elle est chez Rosalie et Emmet. Il parrait qu'elle n'arrete pas de pleurer depuis que Rosalie et son frere l'ont decouvert dans une chambre d'hotel. Je vais appeler ton père et lui demander de passer afin de t'examiner car je crois que tu as des cotes cassées.

Il partit dans la cuisine afin de lui téléphoner. 30 minutes plus tard j'avais la confirmation que mes cotes etais bien cassées. Mon père me recommanda d'aller faire des radios à hopital pour etre sur que je n'avais rien de plus grave. Je voulais lui repondre que plus grave que mon cœur dechiré ce n'etais pas possible. Mais je me suis abstenu car je m'etais foutu tout seul dans ce merdier. Mon père ne m'avait pas posé de questions sur ce qu'il s'etais passé. Jasper l'avais surement fait et je l'en remercias. J'aurais eu trop honte d'avouer à mon père mon infidelité. Lui qui etais si fiere de moi aurait été decu, je suis sur.

Jasper resta avec moi cette nuit la meme apres mes protestaions comme quoi je voulais rester seule.

Les jours passaient, mais mon mal-etre pas. Mon cœur me fesait toujours aussi mal. J'avais essayé de joindre plusieurs fois Bella au téléphone mais sans reponses. J'etais meme passé à son boulot mais c'est Rosalie qui m'accueilla avec une gifle monstruese. Au travail tout le monde se posait des questions sur les bleus situé sur mon visage. J'etais passé faire des radios à l'hopital mais je n'avais rien de plus que des cotes cassées.

Je passais mes nuits à pleuré et faire des cauchemards quand j'arrivais à dormir un peu. Je ne mangais plus et j'avais déjà perdu quelques ne repondais plus quand Jasper ou mes parents m'appelaient.

Je voulais Bella et rien d'autres…


	5. Chapitre 4: Le desir au dessus de tous

_2 semaines plus tard_

Je n'avais toujours pas été chercher mes affaires à la maison. Donc j'avais decidé de m'y rendre en pleine apres-midi quand je savais qu'edward ne serais pas la puisqu'il donnait cours à cette heures si. Je m'y rendais toute seule apres avoir rassurée Rosalie que je ne craignais rien puisque Edward ne serait pas la.

J'avais surtout envie de recuperer mes affaires car j'en avais marre d'emprunter les affaires de ma belle-sœur. Elle et moi on avait les memes gouts vestimentaires mais pas la meme taille. Et franchement, abimer les bas de pantalons de Rosalie car il trainait par terre m'embetais un peu. Surtout que c'etais des vetements de marque et assez cher.

Donc je pris la voiture et me rendis à mon ancien domicile. En rentrant dans la maison, Edward s'y trouvait, installé sur le canapé avec une bouteille de biere en moins. Quelle poisse ! La dernier personne que je voulais voir, c'etais bien lui. Il avait maigri, n'etais pas rassé et avait des grosses cernes en desous des yeux.

Je pensais un instant à faire demi-tour, mais j'avais absolument besoin de mes affaires. Je me dirigais donc vers la chambre sans lui adresser la parole. Je voulais fuir cette maison le plus vite possible donc je jetais mes vetements dans ma valise. J'entendis Edward monter les escaliers. Oh non, pas ca ! Je ne voulais rien entendre de sa part. Mais il en decida autrement :

- Bella, je suis desolé. Laisse-moi t'expliquer.

- …

- J'etais souale et Tanya etais venu me deposé des papiers. Je sais pas ce qui c'est passé. J'ai pas realisé et quand je l'ai fait s'etais trop tard. Je m'en veux, j'ai honte. Pardonne-moi s'il te plait.

Il pleurait à chaudes larmes. Moi aussi je pleurais car ca fesait mal d'entendre Edward m'expliquer son infidelité. Il se mit devant moi. Je n'osais pas le regarder car je savais que si je le fesais mes sanglots allais redoubler.

- S'il te plait Bella, ne me quitte pas. Je ferais tous pour me faire pardonner. Je suis rien sans toi.

- C'est trop tard Edward. Il falait y reflechir avant de me trompé avec cette pouf dans notre maison, dans notre chambre et dans notre lit. Lui dis-je sans jamais le regarder et en gardant mon calme.

- Ne fais pas ca Bella. Tu vas pas jeter 7 ans de relation comme ca à la poubelle. Je suis desolé.

Comment osait-il me dire ca ? J'eclatais ma rage d'un coup tout en le regardant bien droit dans les yeux :

- Comment ose-tu me dire que c'est moi qui jete notre relation à la poubelle ? C'est TOI qui l'as jeté au moment ou tu m'as trompé. C'est TOI qui a tous gaché. J'aurais tous fait pour toi par amour, j'aurais pu mourir pour toi. Alors je t'interdis de me dire que c'est moi qui jete notre relation à la poubelle !

- Je suis desolé Bella. Reste avec moi, s'il te plait.

- Arrete de t'excuser Edward. Ca ne serre à rien, je reviendrais pas sur ma descision.

Je me dirigais vers la salle de bain pour recuperer mes affaires de toilettes. Arrivée dans la salle de bain, je refermais la porte derriere moi et tombais à terre et laissais libre cours à mes sanglots. Mon cœur souffrait et j'avais du mal à respirer. J'entendais Edward sangtloter dans la chambre ce qui m'aidais pas à arreter de mon coté.

Apres je ne sais combien de temps, je me relevais et preparais mes affaires afin de partir de la maison. Quand j'eu fini je retournais dans la chambre boucler ma valise. Edward etais toujours la à pleurer.

- Ne fais pas ca, s'il te plait. Je dois faire quoi pour me faire pardonner ?

- Rien, Edward. C'est trop tard.

- Je suis rien sans toi. Je t'aime et je pourais pas vivre sans toi.

- Moi non plus je n'etais rien sans toi avant que tu me trompe. Et ca fait toujours mal mais je peux pas te pardonner ca. J'en ai pas la force. Lui explicais-je en sanglots.

- Reste au moins à la maison. Je dormirais sur le canapé jusqu'à ce que je me trouve un appartement.

- Tu crois franchement que je pourrais dormir dans le lit ou tu m'as trompé ? Je ne suis pas sadomasochiste, Edward.

- Et notre mariage, on en fait quoi ?

- Ca il fallait t'en inqueter avant de baiser avec cette pute ! Tu te rends compte qu'on devait se marier dans 6 mois ? Lui dis-je avec de la haine dans la voix.

- Je veux toujours me marier avec toi. T'es la femme de ma vie et ca avec toi que je veux passer le restant de mes jours. Ne pars pas Bella.

Il m'avait dis ca en se rapprochent de moi. Il essaya de me prendre dans ses bras. Son odeur et ses bras m'envlopperent. J'essayais de le repousser sans succes. Je pleurais toujours et lui aussi. Mes bras tenait ma poitrine fermemant, la ou mon cœur etais en mille morceaux.

Il posa ensuite ses levres sur les miennes. Je ne lui repondais pas aux premiers baisers. Puis mes barrieres tomberent. Je me laissais aller contre lui et repondais à ses baisers. Il me demandais l'acces de ma bouche avec sa langue. Je lui donnais. Puis tous s'enchaina.

Il me deposa sur le lit avec douceur. Il m'embrassa le visage, la ou mes larmes coulait.

- Je suis desolé, Bella.

Il me surplombait de tout son corps et continua à m'enbrasser tout en carresant mon ventre et ma poitrine. Je sentais une à une mes barrieres tomber. Il m'avait toujours fait flanchée quand il m'embrassait comme ca, meme pendant nos disputes.

- Je t'aime tant. Plus que ma propre vie. Ne me quitte pas.

Il commenca à soulever mon pull puis le passait au dessus de ma tete. Je lui enlevais son t-shirt. Il descendit doucement tout en m'enbrassent partout : le visage, le cou, la poitrine à travers mon soutien, mon ventre… J'helatais sous ses carreses aussi douces qu'une plume. Il defit lentement mon soutien avant de prendre un de mes seins en bouche et de le titiller avec sa langue. Je gemissais de plus en plus. Il carresa mon autre seins avant de descendre sa main et de defaire le bouton de mon jeans. Il me souleva les fesses afin de pouvoir m'enlever mon pantalon et mon shorty.

Mon esprit etais vide, je ne pensais plus à rien. Seule mon plaisir comptait. Plus de tromperie, plus de Tanya, plus de cœurs brisés… Plus rien.

Edward continuait ses caresses sur mon ventre, sur mes bras, mes cuisses… tout en m'enbrassant à pleine bouche. Puis il descendit encore en m'embrassent partout et se place entre mes cuisses.

Son souffle chaud sur mon antre me procura une vague de plaisir. Et encore plus quand il commenca à titiller mon petit bouton de plaisir. Il lecha mes levres intimes avant de les sucoter. Puis il placa mes jambes sur ses epaules et placa ses mains sous mes fesses. Il entre sa langue en moi. Je sentis mes muscles se contracter autour de la langue, signes des premieres ondes de l'orgasme. Il joua avec mon bouton de plaisir avec son doigt avant de le remplacer avec sa langue. Il insira un doigt en moi. Je sentais l'orgasme arriver à grands pas.

- Oh oui… Mmmh Edward. Encore…

Il compris tout de suite que je voulais qu'il rajoute un doigt à son premier qui continuait à entrer et sortir de moi. J'agripais ses cheveux pour lui intimer d'y aller plus fort sur mon clitoris. Il continuait à pomper dans mon antre quand il rajouta un troisieme doigt dans mon antre.

Et la s'en etais fini de moi. Je senti l'orgasme se repandre de tout mon corps. J'avais des etoiles devant les yeux et j'etais sur un nuage.

- Oh mon dieu. Oh OUI…Edwaaaard… Criais-je quand l'orgasme me frappa.

Il lecha tout mon suc avec tendresse tendis que je reprenais mon souffle. Il remonta doucement pour m'embrasser et que je me goute dans sa bouche. Je defis son pantalon avant de lui retirer à l'aide de mes pieds. Il m'aida dans ma tache et se retrouva nu avec erection bien erigé.

Edward avait été tres bien gater par la nature. En plus d'avoir un corps d'Appolon, il avait une verge impressionante. Il l'as dirigait vers mon entré. Il entra doucement et avec tendresse en moi tout en me regardant dans les yeux. Quand il fut au fond de moi, on poussa un rale de plaisir au meme moment. Il commenca à bouger en moi. Mais j'en voulais plus.

- Plus vite Edward… Prends-moi… sans… tendresse. Reusis-je à dire entre mes hellatements.

Et il accelera la cadence. Ses coups de reins se firent plus fort. Je remontais mes jambes sur mes hanches pour le sentir plus profondement en moi. Je commencais à avoir de plus en plus chaud comme lui. On etais tous les deux en sueurs.

- Tu es… si… serrée. Me dit-il en sortant de moi completement et rentré plus fort en touchant mon point G.

- Encore… Continue…

Je penchais ma tete en arriere en fermant les yeux tellement s'etais bon. Il carresa mes seins et pris mes tetons entre ses doigts afin de les pincer un peu. Mes mains n'etais pas en reste non plus : je lui caressais le torse et le ventre. Il continuait ses coups de reins de plus en plus fort et je senti l'orgasme arrivé à grande vitesse.

- Viens avec moi mon amour. Me dit-il. Regarde moi…

- Edwaaaard… Je vais jouir…

L'orgasme me frappa des l'instant ou je regardais Edward. Je tremblais de tous mon corps. Je me sentis me contracter autour d'Edward.

- Putain Edwaaard… OUIIIII…

- Bellaaaa… Criat-il en giclant de longs jets en moi.

Il s'ecroula sur moi apres notre apogée. Il m'embrassa et se retira de moi. Ensuite il se couchait à coté de moi pour reprendre son souffle. Peu à peu je reprenais mes esprits.

Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ? J'etais retombée dans ses bras comme une conne. Mon cœur avait pris le dessus sur mon j'avais pu oubliée ce qu'il m'avait fait endurée ? Toutes ses nuits sans sommeil, toutes ces larmes versées à cause de lu, la douleur d'etre trompéei ? Comme envolée pendant notre acte physique…

Au moment ou il voulu me prendre dans ses bras, je me levais d'un bond et me rhabillais à toute vitesse.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Me demanda-t-il.

- C'etais une erreur. On aurait pas du faire ca.

- Comment ca ? Tu vas pas me quitter apres ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

- Si, Edward. C'est au dessus de mes forces de te pardonner.

- Ne pars pas, Bella. S'il te plait, reste avec moi cette nuit. On parlera.

- Non, Edward. Je n'aurais pas du rester si longtemps. On aurait pas du coucher ensemble.

Je pris ma valise et mon beauty-case avant de partir. J'entendais Edward me suivre quand je descendis les escaliers. Il me supplia de rester avec lui, de ne pas le quitter. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Je devais quitter cette maison pour ne plus y revenir, jamais.

Je sortie de la maison sans me retourner. J'entendis Edward tomber à genoux en pleurant. Je mis les bagages dans le coffre avant de mettre le moteur en route et de partir.

Je roulais depuis 5 minutes pendant que les larmes roulaient sur mes joues. Ma vue etais completement brouillerpar l'eau dans mes yeux. Je me mis sur le coté de la route pour ne pas provoquer d'accident. J'eclatais en sanglots. Mon téléphone sonna dans mon sac à main. Je regardais qui s'etais : Rosalie. Je lui repondis immediatement.

- Salut Bella. C'etais pour savoir si tu voulais venir manger avec nous au resto ? On y va avec Jasp…

Elle s'arreta quand elle entendis que je pleurais. Je n'avais pas pu retenir mes sanglots meme si je le voulais.

- Bella qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Pourquoi tu pleure ? Tu es ou ?

- Rosalie, j'ai fais une betise. J'ai couchée avec Edward.

- C'est pas vrai. Rentre à la maison. Je t'attend.

- Ok. J'arrive.

Je repris la route vers le domicile de mon frere. Quand j'arrivais Rosalie m'attendis devant la fenetre et sortie quand je me garais devant la maison.

Elle me prit immediatement dans ses bras en me disant que c'etais rien, qu'on fait tous des erreurs. On rentra dans la maison et elle me prepara un chocolat chaud pendant que je prenais une douche.

Je lui expliquais ce qui s'etais passé. Elle ne me coupa pas une seule fois dans mon recit. Je pleurais toujours autant sans savoir me calmer. Mon frere arriva peu de temps apres. Rosalie lui fis comprendre par un signe de tete de ne pas poser de questions. Je m'endormis dans les bras de mon frere.

Le lendemain je me reveilla avec un mal de tete pas possible et les yeux tout gonflé de fatigue et larmes qui avait coulées hier soir et cette nuit.

J'avais pris une descision cette nuit: je ne retournerais pas chez Edward et je ne voulais plus entendre parler de lui. Je l'aimais encore comme un folle mais je pouvais pas lui pardonner. C'etais trop douloureux de savoir qu'il avait touché une autre femme que moi. Savoir qu'il lui avait administré les memes caresses qu'à moi hier, qu'il avait fait sienne comme il avait fait avec moi. Hier mon desir pour lui avait pris le dessus sur ma consience, mais aujourd'hui s'etais tous l'inverse.

Je m'en sortirais sans lui. Je savais que ca allait prendre du temps. Que ce n'etais pas en un claquement de doigts que j'allais pouvoir m'en remettre. Je surmontrais ma peine et la douleur. Je le devais…


	6. Chapitre 5: ELLE m'avait quittée

_6 mois plus tard du coté d'Edward :_

Je vivais un vrai cauchemard depuis 6 mois.

ELLE m'avait quittée…

Je noyais mon chagrin dans l'alchool.

ELLE m'avait quittée…

J'avais perdu mon emploi au college à cause de mon alchoolisme et mes retads repetés.

ELLE m'avait quittée…

Aujourd'hui on aurait du se marier. S'unir pour la vie. Le 1 août 2010.

ELLE m'avait quittée…

J'avais honte. Je n'etais plus qu'une epave. J'avais maigri de plusieurs kilos car mes vetements etaient devenu trop grand pour moi. A part la biere, je n'avalais plus rien. Sauf quand ma mere passa et m'obliga à manger les plats qu'elle avait preparée. Je ne dormais plus non plus et du coup j'avais de grosses cernes en desous des yeux.

ELLE m'avait quittée… Et s'etais de ma faute…

Je l'avais revu qu'une seule et unique fois et ca avait été merveilleux. Jusque quand elle était partie.

J'avais cru rever quand elle était rentrée à la maison. Mais elle monta directement dans la chambre. Je l'avais suivi, la suppliant de me pardonner. Mais elle n'avait rien voulu entendre. Elle s'etais enfermée dans la salle de bain pendant un bon moment. Je l'entendais pleurer, ce qui intensifia mes propres sanglots. C'est moi qui l'avais mis dans cette etat. J'avais honte.

Elle etais revenue dans la chambre pour boucler sa valise et j'avais tenté le tout pour le tout en la prenant dans mes bras. Elle m'avait cedée apres quelques minutes.

On avait fait l'amour passionnement. J'avais essayé de me faire pardonner par mes gestes.

Mais ca n'avait pas marché puisque elle etais partie.

ELLE m'avait quittée…

Elle avait emportée mon cœur avec elle, ainsi que mon ame.

ELLE m'avait quittée…

Je passais mes journées à regarder des photos d'elle, de nous sur l'ordinateur en pleurant. Je ne dormais plus dans notre lit mais sur le canapé devant la télé. Je n'arrivais plus à dormir dans ce lit sans corps contre moi me manquait la nuit et le matin quand je me reveillais. Ses murmures pendant la nuit me manquait, meme ses ronflement dont je me plaignais tant avant me manquait.

ELLE m'avait quittée…

Jasper me repondais qu'elle allait bien quand je lui demandait. Il la voyait de temps en temps quand il passa chez Rosalie. Mais je sentais qu'il me cachait quelque chose. Je doutais de qu'il me cachait : elle avait surement rencontrée quelqu'un mais il voulait pas me le dire pour ne pas me faire plus de peine.

ELLE m'avaiit quittée…

Jasper avait essayé de me sortir pour me changer les idées. Mais j'avais refusé toutes ses offres. La vie ne valait pas la peine d'etre vecue sans elle.

ELLE m'avait quittée…

Je n'avais pas fermé l'œil de nuit pour pas changer. Toute la nuit j'avais pensé au jour qui arrivait , le jour de notre union.

Vers 10 heures. Jasper entra chez moi. Depuis quelque temps il avait recuperé la clé de Bella. Il ne me l'avait pas rendue pour pouvoir rentré chez moi sans problemes. Il venait tous les jours de peur que je fasse une connerie. Puisque je ne voulais pas le laisser rentrer defois. Il avait donné un double de la clé à ma mere auusi.

Il entra dans la cuisine ou j'etais assis au comptoir avec une biere en main. Il souffla comme à chaque fois qu'il me vit dans cette etat. Meme si mon etat n'avait pas changé depuis maintenant 6 mois.

Ce qui changa aujourd'hui, c'est qu'il explosa de colere :

- Edward, tu ne peux plus continuer comme ca ! Tu dois t'en remettre. Je sais que c'est dur mais regarde-toi. Tu n'es plus qu'une epave, l'ombre de toi-même.

- Pour qui ? Pour quoi ?

- Tu as perdu ton travail, tu es devenu alcholique, tu te laves toutes les semaines de 4 jeudis… Tu ressemble à un clochard !

- Je m'en fou… Elle m'a quittée.

- Il faut passer au dessus, mon pote. Tu as perdu tous tes amis sauf moi. Mais si tu continue, tu me perdras aussi !

- Je m'en fou. J'ai pas besoin de toi.

- Je vais faire comme si tu n'avais jamais dis ca !

Il se mit à coté de moi sur un tabouret. Et me parla plus calmement :

- Ecoute, je sais que c'est dur. Mais moi j'ai besoin de toi en ce moment. Je me marie dans une semaine. Je sais qu'aujourd'hui s'etais toi qui devais te marier avec Bella normalement. Mon meilleur ami me manque. Je te demande pas de sortir en boîte de nuit, de rencontrer une femme ou je ne sais quoi encore. Mais juste de sortir te promener, d'arreter de boire, de te trouver un travail…

Jasper se mariat dans une semaine avec Alice, ma sœur. Le jour ou il etais venu et qu'il m'avait trouvé sur le sol rué de coups, il venait m'annoncer son mariage. Il me l'avait annoncé un mois plus tard pour me faire moins de peine. Pourtant ca fesait mal. C'etais le bonheur des autres qui me fesait mal car je savais que moi je ne l'eprouverais plus. Sans Elle.

ELLE m'avait quittée.

Je devais me montrer presentable pour lui, pour ma sœur, pour mes parents. Alors je lui repondis :

- D'accord, je ferais des te promets pas que je ressemblerais à James Bond mais j'essayerais.

- Merci Edward. Tu surmonteras tous ca, je le sais. En plus mon temoin se doit d'etre en forme !

- Comment ca ton temoin ? Mais tu n'as pas choisi Emmet ?

- Bien sur que non. C'est toi mon meilleur ami. Donc c'est toi ou je me marie pas et tu devras expliquer à ta sœur pourquoi je l'ai planté devant l'autel. Me dit-il avec humour.

- Tu aimes trop ma sœur pour lui faire ca ! Dit-moi, Bella sera la ?

- Je sais pas. On l'a invité mais elle a repondu à Alice que se serait pas une tres bonne idée puisque elle sait que tu seras la. C'est dur pour elle aussi, tu sais.

Il me cachait quelque chose. J'en etais sur maintenant. La facon dont il avait hesité avant de repondre et fuis mon regard pendant son explication me le confirma. Je me demandais comme meme ce qu'il me cachait.

On parla encore un peu de tous et de rien pendant encore deux heures. On decida de se faire livrer des plats chinois pour le dejeuner. Apres avoir mangé, on regarda le match de baseball qu'on diffusait à la télé.

Ca me fesait plaisirde retrouver mon meilleur ami meme si je sais que ce sera plus jamais comme avant. J'avais perdu ma joie de vivre et je n'avais plus gout à rien.

Ma sœur nous avait rejoins le soir pour diner. Elle nous prepara des spaghettis Bolognaise et je mangais avec appetit. On se rememora notre enfance et les 400 coups qu'on avait fait ensemble.

Jasper et moi on s'etais connu au jardin d'enfants. On etais inseparable depuis qu'on avait 3 ans. On avait fait toute nos etudes scolaires ensemble meme l'ecole supperiere pour devenir proffesseur. Lui avait choisi l'histoire et moi la musique. On avait eu de la chance de trouver un emploi dans le meme college.

Quand j'ai rencontré Bella, lui frequentait déjà ma sœur mais j'en savais rien. Ils avaient peur de ma reaction et ne me l'ont pas dit. C'est un soir en rentrant chez moi plus tot que prevu (je vivais avec Jasper à ce moment la) que je suis tombé sur eux en pleine action dans le salon. J'etais furieux apres de m'avoir rien dit mais parcque c'etais ma sœur et mon meilleur ami. J'etais heureux qu'il s'etais trouvé et j'aurais preferé le savoir directement plutôt que de l'avoir appris de cette manière.

Ma sœur avait enmenagée avec lui quand j'avais demenagé pour vivre avec Bella. Mais…

ELLE m'avait quittée…

Vers 23 heures, ils partirent afin de rentrer chez eux. J'etais content d'avoir pu passer cette journée en particulier avec eux. J'avais un peu moins pensé à Bella et je me suis demandé si la douleur partirait si j'essayais de vivre à nouveau. Ou si cette douleur deviendrait moins forte avec le temps.

Je me forcerais à essayer d'attenuer cette douleur meme si je savais au fond de moi qu'elle serait toujours presente.

Les jours passerent et moi je me forcais à me changer les idées. J'etais parti me promener au central parc, je fesait les courses et j'etais meme allé à l'enterrement de vie de gracon de Jasper le vendredi.

On s'etais rejoint au resto vers 19 heures. Emmet etais present. C'etais la premiere fois qu'on se voyait depuis qu'il etais passé à la maison et m'avait rué de coups. Je ne lui en voulais pas pour ca. J'aurais fait la meme chose à Jasper s'il aurait trompé Alice.

On se parla pas une seule voyais bien qu'il me regarda avec pitié. J'avais honte et je gardais la tete baissé pendant presque toute la soirée.

Apres le resto, ils avaient decidé d'aller dans un club de strip-tease. Moi je n'y etais pas allé. C'etais encore trop tot. La douleur etais encore trop presente pour aller voir des femmes nues autres que Bella.

ELLE m'avait quittée…

Aujourd'hui c'etais le grand jour pour Jasper et Alice. J'avais rejoins Jasper chez lui pour se preparer. Alice avait dormi chez mes parents et se preparerait la bas. J'avais loué un costume car les miens etais devenu trop grand. On s'habilla en silence.

Jasper etais tendu. J'essayais de lui raconter des blagues pour qu'il se detente. Mais en vain. Toujours aussi tendu.

A 14 heures on partit pour l'eglise en limousine. En sortant de la limousine je ne LA vis pas directement. C'est en montant les marches de l'eglise que je l'ai vu pour la premiere fois depuis 6 mois. Elle me tournait le dos. Arrivé sur la derniere marche, elle se retourna.

CELLE qui m'avait quittée… Et ce fut le choc !


	7. Chapitre 6: Je L'avais quittée

_6 mois plus tard du coté de Bella :_

Je L'avais quittée…

6 mois que j'etais partie de notre domicile. 6 mois que vivais plus mais que je survivais. J'etais eteinte, sans vie.

Je L'avais quittée…

Rosalie et Alice avaient bien essayé de me faire sortir, de me changer les idées, d'inventé n'importe quelle excuse pour mettre mon nez dehors. Mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je sortais juste pour aller travailler, faire quelques courses et quand Rosalie, Alice ou Emmet m'y obligai.

Je L'avais quittée…

Pourtant j'avais une raison de vivre maintenant, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Meme pour ce petit bout de chou qui grandisais en moi.

J'avais decouvert 2 mois apres avoir decouvert SON infidelité que j'etais enceinte. Rosalie et Emmet m'avaient fait remarquer que je mangais plus et que j'avais pris un peu de poids. Je leurs avais ris au nez quand ils m'avaient demandés si je n'etais pas enceinte.

Ce soir la dans mon lit je fis le calcul du nombre de jours depuis mes dernieres regles et j'avais effectivement du retard. Le lendemain matin j'etais partie à la premiere heure chercher un test de grossese à la pharmacie. Je l'avais fait des que j'etais arrivée au travail. Je m'etais effondrée au sol en pleurs quand j'avais decouvert qu'il etais positif.

Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? Mon cœur se dechira un peu plus qu'il n'etais déjà.

Je n'avais connue qu'un seul homme depuis mes dernieres regles. Mais…

Je L'avais quittée…

Rosalie, Emmet, Alice et meme Jasper avaient essayés de me convaincre de prevenir Edward de cette grosses. Mais je pouvais pas, je ne voulais pas. Il m'avait trahi, humilié, dechiré, brisé… Je voulais plus rien avoir a faire avec lui. Et surtout elever un enfant.

Je L'avais quittée…

J'aimais déjà cet enfant. Surtout que je savais qu'il etais une partie d'Edward. Une part que j'aurais toujours avec moi, en moi. Je n'avais pas voulu savoir si s'etais une fille ou un garcon. Je preferais avoir la surprise à l'accouchement. Je savais que je serais heureuse et que je l'aimerais plus que tout peu importe son sexe.

Mes cauchemards etaient moins frequent et je dormais plus facilement surement du à ma grossese. Je me reveillais des fois encore en criant la nuit surtout depuis que j'avais enmenagé toute seule dans mon appartement il ya 2 mois.

Je L'avais quittée…

Je m'etais fait un nouvel ami en la personne de mon voisin de palier, Jacob. On s'etais croisés plusieurs fois dans l'immeuble. Un jour ma poisse m'etais encore une fois tombée dessus en oubliant mes clés et mon portable à l'interieur de mon appartement. J'avais donc tocquée à sa porte pour demander si je pouvais utiliser son téléphone pour appeler un serrurier. Il m'avait invité à attendre chez lui le serrurier. J'avais d'abord refusée ne voulant pas le deranger. Il m'avait repondu que s'etais pas bon pour une femme enceinte d'attendre une heure debout devant sa porte.

Depuis se jour la, on etais inseparable. On passait nos soirées l'un chez l'autre à discuter. Je ne lui avais jamais expliquée ce qui s'etais passé avec le père de mon bébé.

Je voulais L'oublier. Ne plus y penser, ne plus avoir mal, ne plus cauchmarder, ne plus pleurer…

Je L'avais quittée…

Je revivais un peu grace à Jacob meme s'il ne comblait pas le vide dans mon cœur.

J'avais demandée à Jacob de m'accompagner au mariage d'Alice et Jasper. Au debut j'avais refusée d'y aller car je savais qu'IL serait la puisque s'etais le mariage de sa sœur et de son meilleure ami. Mais Alice avait insistée et je peux vous assurer que quand Alice veux quelque chose elle l'obtient toujours. Mais j'avais acceptée à la condtion que Jacob m'accompagne.

Donc voila comment je m'etais retrouvée devant l'eglise afin d'assister au mariage.

Je demandais encore une fois Jacob :

- Tu me promets qu'on restera pas trop tard ?

- Bien sur. Je voudrais surtout pas rater le match de baseball qu'on diffuse ce soir ! Me repondit-il en rigolant.

Je souris à sa blague en lui donnant en coup dans les cotes. Je sais tres bien qu'il n'aime pas le baseball et il rale à chaque fois que je lui fais regarder un match. Moi j'adore !

- Pourquoi es-tu si anxcieuse pour se mariage ? C'est comme meme ta meilleure amie qui se marie.

Je haussais les epaules pour seule reponse. Je ne voulais pas lui avouer que le père de mon enfant serait la car j'aurais du tous lui expliquer. Ca fesait encore trop mal pour en parler.

Meme quand il m'avait retrouvé en pleurs dans le fauteuil la semaine passé, le jour ou j'aurais du me marier avec Edward, je n'ai pas reussi à en parler. Il etait rentré completement paniqué dans mon appartement apres avoir entendu mes sanglots depuis chez lui. Je m'etais calmée apres des heures en m'endormant dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas osé me demander pourquoi je pleurais. Et je le remerciais pour ca.

Je me trouvais maintenant en haut des marches de l'eglise me tenant au bras de Jacob. Rosalie et Emmet etaient déjà la. On les embrassa et Rosalie me complimenta sur ma tenue. Je portais une robe bustier bleu nuit qui m'arrivait jusqu'au dessus des genoux. Aux pieds je portais des escarpins noirs qui s'attachait avec des gros rubans noirs au niveau des chevilles. J'avais optée comme accesoires pour un long collier de perles noir, un bracelet composé de 3 rangées de perles noirs et d'une pochette bleu. J'avais lachée mes cheveux dans lequels j'avais fait des boucles souples et mis in diademe noir avec une noued sur le coté.

- Merci Rosalie meme si je trouve que je ressemble à une grosse baleine. Par contre toi tu es sublime.

Elle portait une robe rose clair avec un petit col qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse. La robe etais ouverte sur toute la surface du dos et montrais son magnifique tatouage au milieu du dos : « joie de vivre » en thibetain sur la colone vertebrale. Elle avait accompgnée sa tenue d'un colier doré et de escarpins de la meme couleur. Ses cheveux etaient attachés dans un chignon simple mais sophistiqué.

On parla un peu du bébé qui allais arriver dans 3 mois quand soudain elle s'interrompi au mileux d'une phrase ou elle m'expliqua ce qu'elle avait acheté pour lui ou elle. Elle regarda derriere moi et je lu de la tristesse dans ses yeux. Mon frere avait fait la meme chose qu'elle mais dans ses yeux à lui je voyais de la pitié.

Je me retournais lentement pour voir ce qui les rendait si silencieux depuis maintenant 30 secondes.

Et c'est la que je le vis…

Celui que j'avais quittée…

Il se trouvait à coté de Jasper et remontait les marches. Il m'avait déjà vu puisqu'il me regarda quand je m'etais retournée. Je trouvais qu'il avait fort maigri et fort cerné. Il avait l'air triste et fatigué. Mais il restait MON Edward. Toujours aussi beau, celui qui m'avait fait tombée sous son charme la premiere fois que j'avais posée mon regard sur lui.

J'avais envie de me jeter dans ses bras, de me retrouver dans ses bras. Mais je repensais à tous ce qu'il m'avait fait enduré, comment il m'avait detruite, dechiré, brisé, trahi… Et je me retenais donc.

Puis il posa son regard sur mon ventre déjà bien arondi et stoppa net son avancé jusqu'à la porte de l'eglise. Il me regarda moi, mon ventre puis Jacob et ca plusieurs fois de suite.

L'expression sur son visage passa de l'incomprehension à la colere pour finir sur la jalousie quand il posa les yeux Jacob une derniere fois avant de rentrer dans l'eglise. Apres 7 ans de vie commune je connaissais toutes les facettes d'Edward et je n'avais pas eu de mal à dechiffrer ses expressions sur son visage meme si ca fesait 6 mois que je ne l'avais pas vu.

Je me retournais denouveau pour faire face à Rosalie, Emmet et Jacob. Ils avaient assistés à toute la scene. Ma belle sœur compris directement dans quelle etat je me trouvais et me proposa de l'accomganer au toilettes.

A peine Rosalie avait-elle fermée la porte que j'eclatais en sanglots me tenant au lavabo qui ci trouvait.

- C'est dur Rosalie. Je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir toute la journée. Lui dis-je toujours en pleurant.

- Je sais mais on est la pour t'aider. Et Jacob est aussi à tes cotés.

- Mais Jacob ne sait meme pas qui est Edward. Je ne lui ai jamais parlée de ce qui c'est passé avec lui. Il ne sait meme pas que c'est lui le père de mon bébé.

J'avais dit ca en criant. Je voulais tellement à Edward en se moment. Je lui en voulais de m'avoir fait souffrir autant et d'en souffrir encore aujourd'hui. De m'avoir trompé avec cette salope de Tanya. De m'avoir fait retombée dans ses bras et m'avoir mis en cloque.

Mais je m'en voulais surtout à moi-meme de l'aimer encore comme une folle. De ne pas savoir l'oublier. D'etre heureuse de porter son enfant. Qu'une part de moi veuille lui pardonner.

J'avais tant de fois voulu l'appeler, lui avouer que je portais son enfant et que j'avais besoin de lui. Qu'il était mon oxygene, le sang qui coule dans mes veines, que tous les battements de mon cœur battait pour lui et lui seulement. Mais j'avais peur qu'il me rejette car il était tombé amoureux d'une autre femme, qu'il avait refait sa vie ou qu'il m'avait oublié et était passé à autre chose.

Il me manquait des le matin quand je me levais jusqu'au soir quand je me couchais toute seule dans un grand lit froid. Je pensais chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde sur la journée à lui.

J'essayais de me calmer car je savais que je ne pouvais pas rester dans cette toilette eternellement. Je savais qu'à un moment donné j'allais devoir sortir de la.

Je me rafraichissais le visage avec de l'eau avant de retoucher mon maquillage qui avait coulé avec mes pleurs. Je soufflais un grand coup avant de sortir des toilettes.

Et il se tenait la devant moi…

Celui que j'avais quittée…


	8. Chapitre 7: La verité

_Du coté d'edward :_

Je courus presque jusqu'au toilette apres etre rentré dans l'eglise. Une fois arrivé dans les toilettes, je vomi tous mon petit dejeuner. Je me raffraichissais avec un peu d'eau apres avoir vidé le contenu de mon estomac dans les toilettes.

Mais quel con je suis ! Comment avais-je pu penser que Bella n'avait pas refait sa vie apres m'avoir quittée ? En tout cas une chose est sur, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas perdu de temps.

Bella enceinte ! Quand j'avais imaginé Bella enceinte s'etais à mes cotés pas aux cotés de cet Indien qui la tenait par la taille devant l'eglise.

Je n'avais pas compris directement quand elle s'etait retournée. Comprendre quoi ? Que Bella est enceinte ? Y avait rien à comprendre ! Puis j'etais furieux apres elle de m'avoir remplacée aussi vite apres m'avoir quittée. Car elle etais déjà bien avancée dans sa grossese d'apres ce que j'ai pu voir.

Mais j'etais surtout furieux sur moi-meme d'avoir tous gaché, d'avoir cedé à Tanya ce fameux soir,de l'avoir trahi et trompé, de ne pas avoir su retenir Bella quand il en etais encore temps.

J'etais auusi jaloux de son compagnon que lui puisse la tenir de cette facon, que lui puisse dormir et se reveiller aupres d'elle, que lui partage ces moments que moi je cherissais tant avant de d'avoir tous gaché par ma stupidité.

La ceremonie allait commencé donc je devais sortir d'ici afin de pas faire faux bond à mon meilleur ami. Quand je sorti des toilettes, j'entendis des pleurs dans les toilettes des femmes. Je les reconnus. C'etaient ceux de Bella. Puis soudain elle cria à la personne qui se trouva avec elle :

- Mais Jacob ne sait meme pas qui est Edward. Je ne lui ai jamais parlée de ce qui c'est passé avec lui. Il ne sait meme pas que c'est lui le père de mon bébé.

Comment ? J'etais le père de son bébé ? Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Elle avait osée me cacher qu'elle portait mon enfant.

Tous se bouscula dans ma tete. Je devais faire quoi ? Attendre qu'elle me le dise ? Ou la mettre devant le fait accompli ?

Je n'eu pas le temps de prendre une descision que la porte s'ouvrait sur Bella et Rosalie.

Bella avait compris que j'avais tous entendus car elle baissa la tete coupable. Rosalie aussi avait comprit car elle s'en alla aussitôt.

Je regardais Bella abasourdi. Apres quelques minutes de silence, je le rompis :

- C'est vrai Bella ? Il est de moi ce bébé ?

- …

- Repond-moi Bella.

- …

- Je trouverais vraiment lache de ta part si tu avais decidée de pas m'en parler si s'etais mon bébé que tu portes. Alors Bella, dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ce que j'ai entendu dans les toilettes ? Que je me suis fais des filmes ? Lui-dis je en esperant que j'avais revé.

- …

- PARLE BELLA. Ne me prends pas pour un con ! M'enerve-je devant son silence.

- OUI EDWARD. C'est ton bébé que je porte. Tu es content maintenant ?

- Comment as-tu osé ?

- Osé quoi ?

- Me cacher ca ! J'avais le droit de savoir. Merde, c'est aussi mon bébé !

- Tu ose me dire ca apres m'avoir trompé dans notre maison, dans notre chambre et dans notre lit ! Tu as un sacré culot Edward !

- Tu aurais du me le dire !

- Bien sur ! J'aurais téléphonée chez toi pour tomber sur ta bimbo Tanya et je lui aurais demandée de te passer le combiné pour t'annoncer une grande nouvelle ! « Edward, tu vas etre papa ». Me dit-elle avec les larmes aux yeux.

Le silence retomba aussitôt apres cet echange haut en couleur.

La douleur etais plus que presente dans ma poitrine, au niveau de mon cœur. J'en revenais pas qu'elle m'ait cachée une chose aussi importante.

Malgré toute la peine que je lui avais fait, je meritais pas qu'elle ne me dise rien sur sa grossese, sur notre bébé. Car oui, s'etais mon bébé aussi qui grandissait en elle !

- On va faire quoi ? Car tu ne peux pas me priver de mes droits parentaux.

- Je le sais bien Edward. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Me dit-elle en me regardant bien droit dans les yeux.

J'etais sur le point de m'effondrer quand elle avait sortie les derniers mots de sa bouche. Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Si elle m'avait enfoncée un couteau dans le cœur, je suis sur que ca ne m'aurait pas fait autant mal que ses paroles.

Tout d'un coup, je compris ce qu'elle voulait dire et j'eclatais :

- Tu preferes elever MON enfant avec le gars qui se tenait à coté de toi devant l'eglise ? C'est ca ? Lui dis-je en avancant vers elle.

- Arrete Edward de dire des conneries. Jacob n'est pas mon petit ami. C'est juste mon voisin de palier et qui est devenu un ami.

- Jure-moi que tu ne m'ecarte pas de ta grossese à cause de lui ! Qu'il n'as pas pris ma place dans ton cœur !

Les larmes coulaient toujours sur mes joues. Je voulais qu'elle me dise que c'etais pas à cause d'un autre homme qu'elle ne m'avait pas averti qu'elle portait mon bébé. J'aggripais son poignet car elle voulait partir.

- Arrete Edward. Tu me connais assez bien pour savoir que je t'aimais comme une folle et que ce n'est pas d'aussitôt que ca va changer ! Tu m'as brisé, humilié, trahi et pourtant chaque jour je pense à toi. J'arrive pas à t'oublier, que tu me manque tous les jours et toutes les nuits. Voila t'es content ? C'est ca que tu voulais entendre ? Alors maintenant lache-moi !

Je la fis pivoter vers moi et la prenait dans mes bras. Je capturais aussitot ses levres.

Mon dieu, que ses levres si chaude sur ma bouche m'avait manqué. Elle repondit directement à mon baiser. Une de ses mains agrippa les cheveux derriere ma nuque pour approfondir notre baiser. Elle me carresait le levres avec sa langue pour me demander l'acces que j'autorisais sans plus tarder.

Mes mains de baladait sur tous son corps : ses bras, ses hanches, son dos, ses cheveux et puis surtout son ventre joliment arrondi ou mon bébé grandissais.

Je lui murmurai contre ses levres apres qu'on s'était separés pour reprendre notre souffle :

- Bella, tu m'as manqué. J'ai cru devenir fou.

- Tu m'as aussi manqué Edward. Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai voulu t'appeler. Mais j'avais peur.

- Peur de quoi ?

J'eloignais ma tete de quelques centimetres et la regardais stupefait. De quoi avait-elle peur ? J'aurais été plus qu'heureux qu'elle m'appele. Elle me repondis apres avoir soufflée un grand coup :

- J'avais peur que tu me rejette, que tu m'avais oublié, que tu avais refait ta vie…

- Comment as-tu pu pensée que je t'aurais oubliée ? Je vie comme un zombie depuis 6 mois. J'ai perdu mon emploi, je ne sors plus de chez moi, je dors plus, je mange plus depuis que tu m'as quittée. Et surtout je suis…

Je m'arretais en plein milieu de ma derniere phrase. J'avais honte de lui avouer ce que j'etais devenu.

- Tu es quoi, Edward ? Termine ta phrase.

- J'ai honte Bella. Je suis une epave depuis que tu es partie. Et tous ca c'est de ma faute !

- Tu n'as pas repondu à ma question ! Tu es devenu quoi ?

Elle commenca à s'enerver de ne pas savoir de quoi je parlais.

- Je suis alchoolique, Bella.

- Oh… Et alors ? Ca se soigne, non ?

Je ne la comprenais pas. Je venais de lui avouer que je buvais tous les jours sans cesse. Au point de ne pas savoir comment je me retrouvais allonger dans les toilettes le matin, pleins de vomi sur et autour de moi. Et tous ce qu'elle avait ce fut CA ?

Je tombais encore plus amoureux d'elle que je ne l'etais. Je m'emparrais denouveau de ses levres et la serrais encore plus contre moi sans faire mal au bébé, mon bébé.

Je poussais Bella dans les toilettes qu'elle avait quittée quelques minutes plus tot. Je quittais ses levres quelques secondes à fin de verouiller la porte derriere nous.

Elle me sauta dessus des que je tournais vers elle. Je l'attrapais au vole avec delicatesse pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse mal.

Elle m'enleva ma veste avant de deboutonner ma chemise. Moi, je relevais sa robe au dessus de sa tete pendant qu'elle m'enleva ma chemise. On était tous les deux pressés de se redecouvrir apres ces longs mois loin l'un de l'autre. Je regardais son corps à moitié denudé.

- Tu es magnifique, Bella. Lui dis-je en carresant son ventre.

Je me mis à genoux devant elle et commancais à lui embrasser le ventre tout en parlant à mon bébé :

- Bonjour mon bébé. C'est ton papa.

Et la, il donna un coup. Je ne pus retenir mes larmes de joie. Mon bébé m'avait entendu, j'en suis sur.

- Mon dieu, Bella. Tu me fais le plus beau cadeau que je puisse rever. Lui dis-je en la regardant toujours accroupi devant elle.

Elle rigolait à travers ses larmes. Elle me carresa les cheveux, puis le visage et elle secha mes larmes de ses doigts.

Je lui enlevais doucement son shorty, le seul vetement qu'elle portait encore. J'embrassais son duvet et ecarta doucement ses jambes pour me laisser plus d'acces à son intimité. Je passais un coup de langue sur ses levres déjà humides pour moi.

- Huuummm… Mon dieu, Edward… Tu m'as tant manqué…

Elle helatais de plus en plus sous mes coups de langue. J'inserais un doigt en elle tout en sucant son petit bouton de plaisir. Je pompais en elle et je senti les premiers spasmes de son orgasme arriver.

- Encore… Plus vite… Oh oui…

Je n'avais pas oublié que quand Bella disait « encore » pendant que je la masturbais, c'est qu'elle voulait que j'insere un doigt de plus dans son antre. Je sorti donc mon doigt d'elle pour y revenir plus vite avec un doigt supplementaire.

J'etais de plus en plus serré dans mon pantalon. Je n'avais pas eu de rapports sexuele depuis que j'avais vu Bella il y à 6 mois. Je ne m'etais pas senti capable de toucher une femme ou me laisser toucher par une femme autre que Bella. Certe, j'etais en manque, mais en manque de Bella et de personne d'autre.

Je continuais ma douce torture sur son bouton de plaisir et bougais en elle de plus en plus vite avec mes doigts.

Soudain elle criait sa jouissance tout en se contractant autour de mes doigts :

- OUI… EDWAAARD…

J'ai cru que j'allais exploser dans mon pantalon quand elle avait criée mon nom. Dieu soit loué, elle m'etais revenu pour ne jamais repartir. Je l'esperais tout du moins.

Je me retirais doucement de son antre et lecha mes doigts mouillés de son suc. Quelle gout divin !

- Prends-moi maintenant, Edward ! Me dit-elle sur un ton autoritaire.

Je ne me fis pas prier et la soulevait pour la deposer sur la tablette situé à coté du lavabo. Je retirais mon pantalon en meme temps que mon boxer avec empressement. Je me placais à l'entrée de son intimité denouveau toute mouillée.

Je rentrais en elle doucement pour profiter de ces retrouvailles. Quand j'arrivais au fond d'elle, un grognement de plaisir sorti de ma gorge. J'ai cru que j'allais jouir sur le champ en entendant Bella pousser un rale de plaisir. J'embrassais ma dulciné partout sur son visage pour finir sur sa bouche et commencer une danse sensuele avec sa langue quand elle me donna acces à celle-ci.

Je commencais à bouger lentement en elle. Elle gemissait, Je gemissait, on gemissait à l'unisson.

- Tu m'as… tellement… manqué, Bella…

- Toi aussi… tu m'as manqué… Huuummm… Oh oui…

- Ne me… quitte… plus jamais…

- Plus jamais… Je t'aime…

- Pas plus… que moi… mon amour…

On avait echangé ces mots entre mes coups de reins. J'accelerais la cadence pour qu'elle vienne plus vite car moi je n'allais pas tarder.

Je sentis ses muscles se serrés autour de mon membre et je me retenais de ne pas venir au fond d'elle avant sa delivrence.

- Allez viens… avec moi… Bella…

- Oh mon dieu. Edwa…

- Je… t'aime Bella…

Elle n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que je la sentis se contractée dans mes bras et criée sa delivrence ultime. Je venais en longs jets au fond de son ventre directement apres.

On reprenait notre souffle dans les bras l'un de l'autre quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte en criant :

- Ouvrez cette porte ! Je dois faire pipi maintenant !

Alice ! On se rhabila en vitesse. J'aidais Bella à enfiler sa robe tout en l'embrassant partout.

- Mon dieu, mais qui se trouve la dedans ? Vous etes tombé dans le pot ou quoi ?

Je terminais de m'habiller pendant que bella se recoiffait devant la glace. Je me placais deriere elle et embrassais sa nuque denudée. Elle souriait, je le voyais dans la glace. Elle etais plus belle que jamais ! On s'embrassa encore un peu pendant que ma folle de sœur continuait à tambouriner sur la porte.

- Il faudrait qu'on sorte, sinon on va mettre la future mariée en rogne ! Me dit-elle avant de se detacher de moi.

- Comme si ce n'etais pas déjà fait !

- Prêt ?

- Prêt ! Et toi ?

- Plus que prete ! Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime. Bon allons y avant que je te saute à nouveau dessus !

Et elle ouvrit la porte.

- C'est pas trop tot ! J'ai cru que j'allais me…

Sa phrase mouru des l'instant ou elle nous vit sortir à deux des toilettes. Elle nous regarda la bouche grande ouverte sans respirer.

- Respire petite sœur ! Je ne voudrais pas t'emmener à l'hopital le jour de ton mariage. Lui dis-je sur un ton ironique.

- Vous ? Mais…

- Va faire pipi avant que tu mouille ta robe de mariée, Alice. On en reparlera plus tard.

Je ne voulais surtout pas lui donner des explications sur une eventuelle reconcilliation surtout qu'on avait pas encore decidé ce qu'on allait faire apres le mariage. Je ne voulais pas brusquer les choses avec Bella pour eviter qu'elle prenne la fuite comme la derniere fois.

On s'embrassa encore un peu avant que je rejoingne l'autel ou se trouvait déjà mon meileur ami attendant sa future epouse. Bella etais aussi une des demoisselles d'honneur d'Alice tout comme Rosalie. Elle rejoignit donc Rosalie à l'acceuil de l'eglise d'où elles devaient partir pour rejoindre l'autel.

Bella me fit un clin d'œil avant de sortir de ma vue, derriere la porte. J'avais un sourire idiot sur le visage. Jasper fut etonné et se doutait bien de ce qui me mettait dans cet etat apres avoir remarqué le clin d'œil de Bella.

J'en voulais à Jasper de ne pas m'avoir dit que Bella était enceinte. A Alice aussi. Je leurs en parlerais plus tard. Je ne voulais pas gacher ce jour si special pour Alice et Jasper, non plus. Donc j'attendrais qu'ils soyent revenus de leurs voyage de noce. Pour le moment je ne voulais penser qu'à Bella et nos retrouvailles recentes.

La ceremonie se deroula normalement sauf pour Bella et moi. Pendant qu'Alice et Jasper avaient repetés les paroles du pretre, nous, on a fait la meme chose tout en nous regardant droit dans les yeux et sans sons.

On pleurait de joie et pas seulement pour les nouveaux mariés, mais aussi parcequ'on s'était retrouvés. J'ai failli courir pour la prendre dans mes bras et l'embrasser quand le pretre a dit à Jasper « Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée ». Je me suis retenu de justesse.

Je savais que nos problemes n'etaient pas resolus parcequ'on avait fait l'amour ou qu'on s'était echangés nos vœux « non officiele ». Mais je savais que Bella ne me fuirait plus comme la derniere fois.

Les invités commencerent à sortir de l'eglise suivis par les temoins et les demoisselles d'honneur pour finir par les jeunes mariés. Les invités jetaient du riz sur les mariés. Moi je regardais que Bella. Elle rigola comme une enfant qui rigole devant un clown.

Je n'avais yeux que pour elle, mon cœur ne battait que pour elle, je ne respirais que pour elle.

Elle m'etais revenu…


	9. Chapitre 8: Les retrouvailles

Du coté de Bella :

Je l'avais en fin retrouvé. Ma place etais aupres de lui et nulle part d'autre. Je le savais depuis le debut de notre separation mais ca fesait encore trop mal. Aujourd'hui j'arrivais à lui pardonner car j'avais besoin de lui.

C'est sur que je n'oublierais jamais ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais avec le temps j'arriverais à lui refaire confiance et à lui pardonner totalement.

J'ai flanchée quand il m'a poussée à bout en me demandant si je voyais un autre homme. Je lui avais alors avouée que j'etais toujours amoureuse de lui et qu'il me manquait.

Quand il m'avait pris dans ses bras et embrassé, j'ai su que je ne pourrais plus jamais le quitter. Je ne le voulais pas. Je voulais elever mon enfant, notre enfant, ensemble.

On etais maintenant en route vers la salle de fete ou se tiendrait la reception. J'etais en voiture avec Jacob quand celui-ci me ramenait sur terre en me parlant :

- C'est Lui le père du bébé !

Ce n'etais pas une question mais plutôt une affirmation. Je le regardais. Lui par contre n'osait pas me regarder.

- J'ai vu votre manege devant l'autel et comment vous vous devoriez des yeux.

- …

- Tu vas retourner aupres de lui, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, c'est la qu'est ma place.

Il ne disait plus rien. Il avait l'air decu mais je ne savais pas pourquoi.

J'etais trop heureuse pourle questionner. Je voulais que rien ne perturbe l'etat de bonheur dans lequel j'etais.

On arriva enfin à la salle. J'alllais revoir mon appolon, mon amour, mon avenir…

Soudain je me figa. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait la cella-la ?

Cette pouf de Tanya se tenait devant Edward et mettais tous ses charmes sous son nez. Edward ne me voyait pas mais moi je voyais bien qu'il la regarda et lui parla. Ils se tenaient un peu à l'ecart de l'entrée principale.

Comment il pouvait me faire ca apres nos retrouvailles ? Je courus vers l'entrée principale de l'hotel ou se trouvait la salle de reception. Je montais les marches une par une aussi vite que mon poids me le permettait. Alice avait reserver une chambre pour moi ou j'avais déjà deposer mes affaires plus tot dans la journée.

Je m'effondrais sur le lit en pleurs. Il m'avait encore une fois trahi et tous ca sous mon nez. Mon cœur se dechira plus violement que la derniere fois que je les avais vue ensemble.

J'avais du m'endormir car je me reveillais à cause du boucan que quelqu'un administra à la porte de ma chambre. Je ne voulais pas ouvrir mais apparement la personne derriere la porte n'avait pas compris. Je me leva alors enragée contre la personne qui se trouvait derriere.

- Non mais vous savez pas me foutre la paix 2 minutes ?

J'avais dit ca en ouvrant la porte. Je la refermais apres avoir decouvert Edward se tenant devant moi avec son sourire idiot. Je me laissais tombée contre la porte en pleurant.

- Bella, ouvre-moi la porte ! Pourquoi tu pleure et tu ne veux pas me laisser entrer ?

- Va-t-en Edward ! Va rettrouver Tanya et laisse-moi tranquille !

- Tanya ? Pourquoi je devrais aller retrouver Tanya ?

- Je t'ai vu avec elle dehors. Alors arrete de me mentir et va-t-en !

- Mais j'ai rien fait. Elle m'as aguicher et je l'ai repoussé en lui disant que je voulais plus jamais la revoir. Emmet est meme intervenu pour qu'elle parte. Alors ouvre-moi la porte s'il te plait.

- Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu me dis la verité ?

J'entendis des murmures derriere la porte et puis la voix d'Emmet. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fou la ?

- Bella, ouvre la porte ! Edward a raison. Tanya etais completement soaule et Edward l'as repoussé. Elle ne comprenait pas apparament alors je suis intervenu et je l'ai foutu dehors. M'expliqua Emmet.

- C'est vrai ce que tu dis ? Demande-je d'une toute petite voix.

- Bien sur que c'est vrai. Pourquoi moi, ton grand frere préferé te mentirait ?

Je me relevais peniblement et ouvrais la porte doucement. Edward et Emmet se trouvaient la devant moi. Je me jettais dans les bras d'Edward en m'excusant :

- Je suis desolée mon amour d'avoir douté de toi.

- C'est rien mon cœur. C'est rien…

- Bon, je vous laisse les amoureux. Je vais retrouver ma Rosie. Disait Emmet en partant.

Edward me porta jusqu'au lit tout en m'embrassant. Il s'excusa auusi :

- C'est moi qui suis desolé. Toi tu ne dois pas t'excuser ! C'est moi qui ai merdé alors s'est à moi de me faire pardonner.

- C'est moi qui me suis emportée pour rien. J'aurais du t'ecouter avant de prendre la fuite.

Il commencait à me donner chaud au niveau du bas ventre en bougeant comme ca au dessus de moi. Je le fis s'allonger sur le dos avant de me mettre à calfourchon sur lui.

Je commencais à lui defaire les boutons de sa chemise tout en ondulant mon sexe brulant contre sa verge déjà bien eveillé enprisonné dans son pantalon. Je lui deposais des baisers sur le torse de mon appolon. Il ronronnait de plaisir. Ce qui accentua mon desir e lui.

Je defis lentement la boucle de sa ceinture avant de sortir sa verge fierement tendu de son pantalon. Je commencais à branler la base de son membre tout en deposant de legers baisers sur son gland.

Il donna un petit coup de rein pour que j'accentue mes carreses. Je lechais alors sa verge sur toute sa longeur. Il poussa un rale de plaisr plus fort. Je le pris alors tout à fait dans ma bouche. Et fit des vas et viens.

J'adorais son gout qui m'avait tant manqué recoltais la goute pre-ejaculatoire qui perla sur le bout de son gland. Je lechais ses bourses avec tendressevant de remonter jusqu'au bout de son gland.

Les seuls bruits qu'on entendait dans la piece, etaient les plaintes d'Edward :

- Mmmmhhh… Bella… Comme ca… Oui… Encore…

S'il continuait comme ca j'allais avoir un orgasme sans qu'il me touche !

Je senti le membre d'Edward tremblé sur ma langue, signe que si je continuais il allait se deverser dans ma bouche.

- Oh putain Bella… si tu … continue… je vais venir…

Je m'arretais la car j'etais occupée à m'embraser à force de l'entendre gemir. Je retirais ma robe et mon shorty à la hate et me replacais sur Edward.

Je me laissais glissée sans plus attendre sur sa verge tendue juste pour moi. Quand il arriva au fond de moi, je me sentais enfin entiere. Je commencais a onduler sur lui sentant l'orgasme arriver.

- Mon dieu Edward… Je t'aime tant…

- Moi aussi… ma belle. Tu es… la plus belle… femme… que j'ai… jamais… vu…

Il m'aida à soutenir un rythme regulier et surtout mon poids.

Je voulais changer de position et je savais exactement ce que je voulais.

- Prends-moi sauvagement Edward. Par derriere…

Il ne se fit pas prier et je me mis en dans la possition la plus confortable pour moi. Il se placa derriere moi et rentra en moi d'un coup sec.

- Oh oui … Comme ca…

Il recommenca plusieurs fois d'affiler. Je sentis la delivrence arriver à grand pas et il le senti aussi car il redoubla la cadence.

- Putain Bella… Tu es si serré…

J'adorais quand il me parla pendant l'acte. Et il le savait car il recommenca :

- Tu aimes… bébé ?

- Oh oui… Encore…

- Comme ca ?

Il butta plus profondement en moi. Et je me liberais dans un cri puissant :

- EDWAAARD… C'est trop bon…

J'etais sur un nuage tandis qu'il soulevait le haut de mon corps afin de pouvoir me sentir plus pres de lui. Il m'embrassa le front et caressa mes seins. Il continuait son martellement au fond de moi et que je reparti en meme temps que lui dans l'extase.

- BELLAAA…

- EDWAAARD…

Je le senti se deverser en moi pendant que je reprenais mes esprits.

Je me sentais bien, à ma place dans ses bras. Il caressa bon ventre pendant qu'il sortait de moi. Je me sentis tout de suite plus vide, comme si on avait enlevé une partie de mon corps.

Le bébé choisit ce moment la pour se manifester. Il donna un coup sous la main d'Edward. On commenca à rigoler de bien-etre.

Ensuite on s'allonga sur le lit dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je commencais à m'endormir. J'etais epuisé mais heureuse.

Quand je me reveillais, j'etais toute seule dans le lit. Je me retournais et vis Edward assis dans le fauteuil en face du lit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec moi dans le lit ? Lui demande-je encore à moitié endormie.

- Je te regardais dormir.

- Tu aurais tres bien pus faire ca dans le lit !

- J'ai trop peur de me reveiller.

- Mais tu es reveillé ! Qu'est-ce que tu me raconte ?

- J'ai revé de se moment la pendant 6 mois et tous ceci n'est qu'un reve.

Je me levais et le pincais au bras.

- Aie ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Me demanda-t-il en se frottant le bras.

- Tu as senti la douleur ?

Il hocha la tete pour insinuer qu'il l'avait sentit.

- Alors c'est que tu ne reve pas. Puisqu'on a pas mal dans les reves. Alors maintenant t'arrete tes sotises et tu me rejoins au lit !

- Bella, ce que j'aime quand t'es comme ca ! Tu m'as manqué. Me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras. Mais la il faut qu'on s'habille car ca fait 3 heures qu'on est enfermés dans cette chambre et je suis sur que meme si ma sœur sera super contente qu'on s'est reconcilié elle n'hesitera pas à nous massacrer si on fait pas une apparaition à la reception.

- Tu as raison. Je prends vite une douche et j'arrive. Puisque je vois que tu m'as pas attendu pour en prendre une !

Et je me retournais en partant vers la salle de bain. J'ondulais bien les hanches sous ses yeux pour bien lui faire comprendre ce qu'il avait raté en ne m'attendant pas. Tampis !

30 minutes plus tard on redescendit à la salle. Alice se jeta sur moi comme une furie :

- Enfin vous etes la ! Je vous demande meme pas ce que vous avez fait. A voir vos sourires on devine tout de suite !

- Alice !

Edward et moi avions dit son nom en meme temps feindant d'etre choqué.

- C'est bon je dis plus rien ! Je suis super contente pour vous. Et pour ma niece qui va bientôt naitre.

- Comment ca « niece » ? On sait meme pas le sexe du bébé ! Lui avais dis-je.

- Je le sens c'est tout. Allez venez faire les photos avec nous.

Une vrai pile Duracel cette Alice ! Quand elle avait une idée en tete, elle ne l'avait pas autre par. Mais j'esperais comme meme ce soit un garcon et qu'il ressemble à son père.

On partit rejoindre toute la famille pour faire les photos. On rigolait et trinquions aux nouveaux mariés. Moi je buvais du jus d'orange alos que je mourrais d'envie de boire une petite gorgée au verre d'Edward.

Mais il me laissa gouter à travers sa bouche le gout du chamagne et je suis sur que ca avait un meilleur gout que le verre en lui-même.

On dansait, riait, s'embrassait… Je passais la meilleure soirée de ma vie avec l'homme que j'aimais.

Jacob etais rentré plus tot avec une collegue d'Alice, Leah. J'etais contente pour lui. Je savais qu'il avait souffert par le passé à cause d'une femme.

Vers 2 heures du matin, j'etais extenuée. Edward me porta jusqu'à la chambre. Ou il me deposa delicatement avant de me deshabiller. Je m'endormis aussitôt apres dans ses bras.

Plus rien ne comptait apart lui et moi…


	10. Chapitre 9: Se redecouvrir

_Du coté d'Edward:_

J'avais enfin retrouvé ma Bella. Je sais que nos problemes ne sont pas arrangés pour autant. Je devais encore me faire pardonner car je sais qu'il faudra du temps à Bella pour me faire à nouveau confiance. Je m'etais promis à moi-meme en allant me coucher apres le mariage, de prouver à Bella que je l'aimais plus que tous et qu'elle pouvait me faire confiance.

Apres le depart de Tanya, Emmet s'etais excusé de m'avoir frappé quelques mois plus tot mais m'avais prevenu qu'il n'hesiterais pas à recommencer si j'osais refaire du mal à Bella. Je le rassurais sur ce sujet la en lui expliquant que j'aimais sa soeur plus que tous au monde et que je referais pas une deuxieme fois la meme erreur. On étais parti rejoindre les autres dans la salle.

J'avais eu peur hier apres-midi quand elle ne m'avait pas crue sur sur le faite que j'avais repoussé Tanya devant l'hotel. J'avais eu peur qu'elle me quitte à nouveau. J'etais bien content qu'Emmet avait vu que je n'avais pas repondu aux avances d'une Tanya completement soûle et encore plus quand il avait convaincu Bella de mon innocene.

Le lendemain du mariage, je me reveillais avec Bella dans mes bras. J'etais au paradis et je ne voulais pas partir de cet endroit. Bella dormait encore avec un sourire aux levres. Je me levais doucement sans la reveiller car je sentais que mon corps reclamait sa dose d'alchool. Je tremblais et transpirais à cause du manque. J'allais chercher ma petite bouteille que j'avais en permanence sur moi et qui ce trouvait ans ma veste de smoking.

Je sentis tout mon corps se detendre apres avoir bu une premiere gorgée. J'en buvais encore une avant de la ranger à sa place. Je me retournais et constatais que Bella me regardait avec ses yeux pleins d'eau.

J'avais honte et je m'en voulais que Bella avait assistée à ca. Elle commenca à pleurer en silence et je courrais vers le lit et m'aggenouillant devant elle. Elle me pris aussitot dans ses bras.

- Je suis desolé mon coeur. Je te promets d'arreter.

Je lui avais dis ca au bord des larmes.

Elle se leva d'un coup et et courru jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je l'entendais vomir dans les toilletes. Je la rejoingnais et retenais ses cheveux en arriere. Elle se releva et se brossa les dents. Je la regardais faire.

Elle etais toujours toute nue et je sentis mon membre durcir. Elle me regarda avec son petit sourire coquin en me disant:

- Je vois que tu es bien reveillé! Tu n'as pas eu assez hier?

- J'aurais jamais assez de ton corps parfait.

- Arrete de dire des betise! Je resemble à une baleine.

- Oh non, tu es la plus belle femme du monde.

Et je le pensais sincerement. Je m'avancais vers elle et lui montra tous le desir que j'avais pour elle en plaquant mon membre durci contre son bas ventre.

- Tu sens l'effet que tu me fais?

Elle rougissait. J'adorais quand ses joues se colloraient ainsi et ca m'exita encore plus.

- J'adore te faire rougir. Lui dis-je en embrassant ses joues. J'adore ton coup qui sent encore le parfum que tu as mis hier.

Je deposais de doux baisers le long de son coup ce qui la fit frissoner.

- J'adore te seins et surtout quand il pointent sous mes coups de langue.

Je titillais ses tetons durcies avec ma langue.

- J'adore ton ventre qui porte mon bébé, notre bébé.

J'embrassais son ventre sur toute sa surface. Bella helatais de plus en plus sous mes carreses.

- J'adore tes jambes de déese.

Je desendais toujours en evitant son intimité deja bien trempé. Je embrassais chaque parcelle de peau qui se trouvaient sur mon chemin. Puis je remontais doucement toujours en l'embrassant pour finir à lecher ses levres intimes.

- Mais ce que j'adore le plus c'est ton sexe juste mouillé pour moi. Finisais-je de dire en entrant un doigt en elle.

Elle poussa un cri aigue et je ne pus resister plus. Je la plaqais contre le mur derriere elle et l'embrassais à pleine bouche.

- Tu me rends fou, Bella. Si tu savais combien je t'aime tant. Dis-je en frotant mon erection contre sexe.

- Je t'aime aussi. Mais prends-moi Edward, Maintenant!

Je la portais et elle enroula ses jambes autour de moi. Je rentrais en elle sans plus attendre. Elle ferma les yeux en jetant sa tete en arriere qui tapa contre le mur.

Je me sentais enfin chez moi au fond d'elle. Il n'y avait pas meilleur endroit au monde qu'au fond d'elle et moi seul pouvais y etre. Elle etais si chaude et si serrée que je me retenais de ne pas jouir à cette instant. Son plaisir passait avant le mien, elle seule comptait.

- Plus vite... Edward...

J'accelerais alors mes mouvements en sentant ses parois se serrées de plus en plus. Elle gemissait mon prenom de plus en plus fort. Je carresais ses fesses avec ma main qui ne la soutenait pas.

- Oh oui... Bella... Jouis pour moi...

- Mmmmhhh... Edward... J'y suis presque...

Elle feramait les yeux sous l'intensité des mes assauts.

- Regarde moi... ma belle...

Elle ouvra les yeux et se mordi la levre inferieure.

- OH OUI... EDWAAAAARD...

Elle elle explosa autour de moi et je partis avec elle au moment ou elle cria mon nom.

- BELLAAAA...

Je voulais rester pour le restant de mes jours dans ses bras qui m'envloppait les epaules.

On collait de sueur et je la conduisais jusqu'à la douche toujours en la portant.

J'etais toujours en elle et je me senti durcir à nouveau. Elle le senti auusi car elle commenca à onduler sur moi.

Et on refit l'amour dans la douche...

Encore...

Et encore...


	11. Chapitre 10: La meilleure solution

Salut chers lecteurs,

Alors d'abord un petit mot pour dire un grand MERCI à toutes celles qui m'ont laissées un ou plusieurs commentaire(s) . Si vous saviez comme ca me fait plaisir que vous aimez m'ont histoire tout droit sortie de mon imagination de folle-dingue !

**Cline17 :** Merci pour ton commentaire. Promis j'essayerais de faire attention au fautes d'orthographe. Mais j'ai fait toutes mes etudes en néerlandais donc j'ai un peu dure avec l'ecriture. Et tu avais raison, Bella est bien enceinte !

Alors j'espere encore avoir beaucoup de commentaires pour me redonner de l'energie.

Bisous… Vanessa dit Love Twilight 1755

* * *

_Du coté de Bella:_

Une semaine s'etais ecoulée depuis le mariage d'Alice et Jasper. Et je vivais toujours dans ma bulle de bonheur depuis qu'on s'etais retrouvés avec Edward.

On vivait dans mon appartement car je n'avais pas envie de retourner dans notre maison. Edward n'avais pas insité pour retourner la bas car il savait que ca me fesait encore mal d'avoir été trahi par lui. Je ne voulais pas dormir dans le lit ou une autre femme avait couchée avec mon homme.

Edward me prouvait tous les jours par de petits gestes qu'il m'aimait et était desolé ce qu'il avait fait : Petits dejeuners au lit, m'offrir des fleurs, me preparer un bain, me faire de bons petits plats, me masser les dos et les pieds qui avaient gonflés…

On passait notre temps à parler de l'avenir et à faire l'amour. Surtout à faire l'amour…

Edward avait aussi essayé d'arreter de boire mais je voyais bien que c'etais dur. Il buvait de moins en moins mais tremblait de plus en plus du au manque d'alchool dans son corps. Il preferait se cacher dans la salle de bain pour boire car il savait que je me sentais mal vis-à-vis de ca. Je me sentais coupable de l'homme alchoolique qu'il était devenu. Meme s'il restait mon Edward.

On etait vendredi et aujourd'hui on avait rendez-vous chez le gynecoloque pour l'echographie mensuelle. Ce serait la premiere fois qu'Edward decouvrira notre bébé meme si je lui avais montrée les photos des precedentes echographies.

J'etais super contente qu'Edward m'accompagne à ce rendez-vous. Mais je savais qu'il n'aurait raté ca pour rien au monde et je m'envoulais de ne pas l'avoir prevenue des la decouverte de ma grossese.

Donc nous voici dans la salle d'attente du cabinet de mon gynecologue. Je voyais Edward du coin de l'œil hyper exité sur sa chaise. Il n'avait jamais su etre patient.

- Edward, calme toi et arrete de sauter comme ca sur ta chaise ! Tous le monde va croire que tu sors tout droit d'un asile de fous. Lui dis-je en rigolant.

Il me regarda avec son sourire en coin davnt lequel je craqais toujours. Je l'embrassais tendrement avant d'etre interrompu par l'infirmiere :

- Mademoisselle Swan, le docteur vous attend dans son bureau.

Oh, je n'aimais pas du tout cette infirmiere qui avait osée nous interrompre ! Elle avait regardée mon Edward de haut en bas comme si il etais une friandise de qui elle aurait bien fait son quatre heures quand nous etions arrivés. Edward ne l'avait meme pas remarqué car il ne regardait que moi.

Edward est à MOI et personne d'autre ! Comme moi j'etais à lui !

On se diriga vers le cabinet du medecin main dans la main. Je sentais Edward trembler dans ma main mais je ne savais pas si c'etais son manque d'alchool oui l'impatience qui provoqua ca.

Nous discutions avec le medecin et Edward n'hesita pas à lui poser plein de questions sur le deroulement de ma grossese. Je les laissais discuter pour aller me deshabiller dans la cabine destiné à ca.

Je m'installais sur la table de consultation et placais mes pieds sur les etriers afin de m'ecarter les jambes pour que le gynecologue puisse faire son examen. Je n'aimais pas beaucoup cette etape la et je voyais bien Edward se crisper à coté de moi.

Apres sa consultation « approfondie », le gynecologue remonta ma blouse d'hopital et commanca à appliquer du gel son mon ventre. Moi je tenais fermement la main d'edward dans la mienne. Le medecin fesait bouger la sonde de l'appareil sur mon ventre.

Et on l'entenda, le plus beau son du monde : notre bébé. Son petit cœur battait fort et vite.

Edward m'embrassa et pleurait. Je pleurais aussi.

- Je t'aime Bella. Me dit-il doucement dans l'oreille.

- Je t'aime aussi mon cœur.

Le medecin nous demanda si on voulait connaitre le sexe de notre enfant.

Edward etait d'accord avec moi pour qu'on ait la surprise à l'accouchement. Alors on lui reponda par le negatif.

Edward et moi avions pariés sur le sexe de notre bébé. Celui qui gagnait pouvait choisir le prenom de notre enfant.

Moi je voulais un garcon et Edward une petite fille.

On partit plus qu'heureux du cabinet du medecin avec les photos de notre bébé dans les mains devant lequels on s'extasias.

On rentra à l'appartement pour manger car j'avais une faim de monstre. Edward me prepara des pates que je mangais avec du sucre brun.

Et oui ! J'etais devenue folle de ce plat depuis que j'etais enceinte. J'en mangais au moins 2 fois par semaine. Edward me dit en rigolant devant mon enthousiasme à la vue de mon plat :

- Tu es completement barge, Bella !

- Je sais et je m'en fou ! C'est trop bon. T'en veux pas un peux ?

- Merci, mais non merci !

J'avalais mon plat delicieux en vitesse tellement j'avais faim.

Apres avoir mangée, je partis faire une sieste dans la chambre pendant qu'Edward regardait la télé.

Deux heures plus tard je me reveillais avec des douces carreses qu'Edward me fesait sur le ventre. J'ouvris les yeux avec un large sourire sur les levres. Il me souria en retour ce qui ne fis qu'intensifier le desir que j'avais déjà pour lui.

Il m'embrassa le ventre en parlant à notre bébé :

- Bonjour mon bébé. Tu as laissée maman dormir comme il faut ?

- Oh non, c'est à ca que je suis sur que se sera un garcon. Il a déjà tous d'un footballeur.

Depuis maintenant 3 jours, le bébé me donna des coups à chaque fois que je m'endormais et certains me fesaient mal aux cotes au point de me reveiller plusiers fois pendant la nuit.

- Mais non, c'est parcequ'elle a la meme energie que sa tante Alice.

- J'espere que non ! Elle sera aussi intenable qu'elle et on pourrat jamais lui dire non. Dis-je sur un ton amusé.

Il remonta et m'embrassa les levres cette fois. Il avait bu, je le sentais à son haleine.

Tous mon desir pour lui redesenda aussi vite qu'il était venu. Je n'aimais pas quand il buvait et surtout qu'il ne s'était pas brossé les dents apres. Je le repoussais et me diriga vers la salle de bain.

On était invités chez Emmet et Rosalie ce soir car ceux-ci avaient une grande nouvelle à nous annoncer. Donc je me pris une douche bien chaude.

Je rejoignis la chambre enroulée dans une serviette. Edward était toujours assis sur le lit, le visage fermé.

- Je te degoute, Bella ?

Je le regardais stupefaite. Comment osait-il me demander ca ?

- Bien sur que non. Pourquoi tu me demande ca ?

- J'ai bien vu comment ta tete a changée quand je t'ai embrassé et puis tu t'es enfermée dans la salle dans bain.

Je n'avais pas envie de lui repondre honnetement de peur de lui faire de la peine. Je baisais la tete de honte. Je savais qu'il fesait des efforts pour arreter la boisson et que s'était dur pour lui.

- Regarde moi, Bella, et repond moi franchement !

- Je n'aime pas quand tu bois. Je ne supporte pas l'odeur de ton haleine qui empeste l'alchool.

J'etais au bord des larmes. Il se leva du lit et sorta de la piece. Je le suivais jusque dans le salon. Il enfilla ses chaussures et pris sa veste.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Edward ?

- Je vais remedier à ce probleme.

Et il parti. J'etais sous le choc.

Il m'avait quitté comme ca, sans un mot de plus.

Je me laissais tomber dans le fauteuil qui se trouvait derriere moi, en pleure.

J'avais froid car j'etais toujours en serviette. Mais je m'enfoutais.

Il m'avait quitté…

Le trou geant dans la poitrine s'etais réouvert. Mon cœur etais à nouveau en mille morceaux. Ca fesait mal, tellement mal. J'avais du mal à respirer et les larmes continuaient à couler sur mes joues.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'etais restée comme ca. Mon téléphone sonna mais je n'avais pas la force de me lever pour repondre. Il continua donc à sonner dans le vide.

Tout d'un coup, j'entendis une clé tourner dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée et Edward entra dans la piece.

Il etais revenu… Il ne m'avait pas quitté…

Il couru vers moi et pris dans ses bras. Je m'aggripais à lui de toutes mes forces.

- Pourquoi tu pleures, mon amour ?

- J'ai crue que tu m'avais quitté. Lui repondis-je toujours en larmes.

- Jamais de la vie. Ecoute-moi bien : j'ai bien failli me tuer tellement j'etais mal sans toi pendant 6 mois. Et pour rien au monde je voudrais refaire cette experience. Alors jamais je te quiterais, tu m'entends ?

- Mais j'ai tellement honte de t'avoir dis ca la tantot. Je suis desolée.

- Tu n'as pas etre desolée, mon cœur. Tu as eu raison de me le dire, sinon jamais je n'aurais été m'inscrire dans un centre de desintoxication pour me faire soigner.

- Tu as fais quoi ? Mais tu es fou ou quoi ?

Je lui avais criée mes questions en me levant. J'etais furax qu'il avait osé faire ca sans m'en parler avant. Il se leva à son tour du fauteuil et se mit devant moi avant de me repondre :

- Ben quoi ? Tu m'as dit que tu n'aimais pas quand je buvais alors j'ai été remedier à se probleme.

- J'ai bien dit ca mais je ne t'ai jamais dit que je voulais que tu partes loin de moi pendant 2 mois. Je t'aurais aidée dans cette epreuve. Je vais faire quoi moi sans toi ?

Je pleurais de plus en plus. Edward aussi était sur le point de pleurer.

- Mais je ne partirais pas 2 mois. Juste 3 semaines.

- JUSTE 3 semaines ? Mais tu te fou de moi, la ?

- Mais non. Mais c'est le plus efficace et la solution la plus rapide pour me sevrer.

- Je ne pourrais pas rester 3 semaines loin de toi, Edward. J'ai besoin de toi surtout maintenant avec l'arrivée du bébé dans moins de 3 mois. Lui dis-je d'une petite voix.

- Je sais que serra dur, Bella. Ce serra dur pour moi aussi mais c'est la meilleur solution. Je n'aime pas quand tu t'eloigne de moi comme tu l'as fait la tantot. Je te fais pas de reproches mais ca fait mal comme meme.

- Edward, je suis desolée. C'est de ma faute si on en est la aujourd'hui. Je n'au…

- Non, non mon amour. C'est de la mienne. J'ai honte de t'avoir trompé et j'aurais honte toute ma vie. Alors c'est à cause de moi qu'on en est la et seulement à cause de moi !

- Je t'aime comme ce n'est pas permis, Edward.

- Moi aussi je t'aime mon amour.

Et il m'embrassa.

Je savais qu'il avait raison. C'etais la meilleure solution pour remedier à son alchoolisme. Ce sera dur de ne pas le voir, le toucher, l'embrasser, de dormir sans lui, lui parler, lui faire l'amour… pendant 3 semaines. Mais il le fallait. Pour lui. Pour mou. Pour nous. Et surtoi-ut pour notre bébé.

Mais j'avais oubliée de lui demander :

- Tu rentre quand au centre ?

Il se crispa aussitôt. Ca sentait mauvais ca !

- Edward, dit-moi que tu ne rentre pas demain !

- Si, mon amour. Il ne savait pas me prendre plus tard. C'etais ca ou dans 6 mois. Alors je n'ai pas eu le choix.

- J'appele mon frere tout de suite pour annuler la soirée.

- J'avais dit ca en mle dirigeant vers le téléphone fixe.

- Ne fais pas ca ! Ils ont une grande nouvelle à nous annoncer.

- Tu crois franchement que j'ai envie de passer ma derniere soirée avec toi avant 3 semaines avec mon frere et Rosalie ?

- Je sais bien que tu n'as pas envie et moi non plus je n'en ai pas envie. Mais ca ferra de la peine à ton frere si on n'y va pas.

Il avait raison. Quand j'avais eu mon frere au téléphone pour nous inviter, il était excité comme une puce. Il avait eu du mal à ne pas m'annoncer au téléphone sa grande nouvelle. Alors je ne pouvais pas lui faire ca. Je l'aurais decu.

Je partais en boudant vers la chambre pour m'habiller. Edward me suivait et me colla à son torse tout en marchant. Il encercla mon ventre de ses bras et me disait à l'oreille :

- Rale pas, mon amour. Je te promets qu'on ne restera pas longtemps chez ton frere et que je te fatigerais tellement cette nuit que tu dormiras pendant 3 semaines.

- Tu me le promets ?

- Je te le jure ! Allez, on va s'habiller.

Je ne pouvais jamais dire non à Edward. Pour convaincre les gens, il ressemblait bien à Alice !

On arriva avec une heure de retard chez mon frere :

- Ah, il était temps que vous arriviez ! Nous dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

- Desolée, c'est de ma faute ! Lui dis-je en entrant.

Alice et Jasper , qui etaient revenu de leurs petit voyage de noce, etaient aussi present. On leurs dit bonjour ainsi qu'à Rosalie avant de s'installer dans le fauteuil.

Emmet était surexcité et Rosalie calme comme d'habitude. Ils n'attendirent pas plus longtemps pour nous annoncer leurs grande nouvelles :

- Rosalie et moi allons avoir des triplés ! C'est Emmet qui avait dit ca en sautant de joie.

Je commencais à pleurer à pleurer comme une madeleine. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. J'etais heureuse pourtant.

- Mais pourquoi tu pleures, Bella ? Tu n'es pas heureuse pour nous ? Me demanda Emmet.

- Si, si. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pleure. La faute aux hormones de femme enceinte, surement ! lui avais-je repondu en rigolant à travars mes larmes.

- Allez viens par la, soeurette !

Et il me prit dans ses bras en frottant mon dos. Je me calmais aussitot.

Je m'installais dans le fauteuil en face d'Edward. Il ne comprit pas directement mon choix de m'assoir si loin de lui. Mais quand j'avais depliée mes jambes en les ecartant bien, il ouvrit grand les yeux devant mon entre jambe denudé en desous de ma robe. Il se pinca l'arete du nez. Je devinais qu'il du se faire violence pour ne pas me sauter dessus devant tous le monde.

Rosalie me demanda de l'aide dans la cuisine. Je me levais donc pour la rejoindre. Je m'arretais avant devant Edward pour l'embrasser chastement mais juste assez pour qu'il remarque que je n'avais pas de soutien non plus. Il poussa un gemissement, que seule moi avais entendue, devant le spectacle que je lui offrais.

Pendant le diner j'avais fait du pied à Edward, qui se trouvait en face de moi, sous la table. Il devenait fou sous mes carreses.

Edward avait annoncé son depart pour le centre à notre famille au moment du dessert. Ils etaient tous peinés pour nous et promirent à Edward de prendre soins de moi pendant son absence.

Vers 22 heures on prit congés de nos hotes.

Dans la voiture je ne pu m'empecher de tripoter Edward qui avait du mal à se concentrer sur la route.

- Bella, arrete ! Sinon je vais devoir te faire l'amour dans la voiture si tu continue à me chauffer comme ca.

Il m'avait dit ca en serrant fermement son volent.

- Et qui à dit que je ne voudrais pas ? Lui avais-je retroqué d'une voix sensuelle et deboutonnant son jeans.

Je sorti son membre de son boxer et penchait du mieux que je pouvais avec mon gros ventre afin d'embrasser son gland.

Il s'arreta soudainement sur le parking d'une grande surface qui était desert. Il detacha sa ceinture et me sauta pratiquement dessus afin de m'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Il carresa mes seins à travers ma robe que j'avais mis sans soutien. Je gemissais dans sans bouche de plaisir. Je sentis mon entre-jambe s'humidifier de plus en plus.

- J'ai bien failli te sauter dessus à plusieurs reprises ce soir. Tu me rendais fou !

- C'etais fait en expres, mon cher !

- Tu n'es qu'une petite coquine, Bella ! Mais une merveilleuse coquine.

Je continuais à carreser son membre pendant que lui entra un doigt en moi. Je bougais les hanches pour plus de friction.

- Tu aimes ca, bébé ?

- Plus… plus… Etaient les seuls mots que j'avais reussi à sortir tellement c'etais bon.

- Repond Bella, sinon j'arrete !

- NON, n'arrete pas… OUI… Oh oui… J'adore… Encore…

- Tous ce que tu veux… Bébé…

Et il avait entré 2 doigts de plus dans mon antre tellement mouillé. Il me pompa tellement fort que je sentie l'orgasme arriver à vittese fulgurante.

Quand j'eclatais soudain autour de ses doigts, je criais tellement fort que le garde de nuit du magasin avait du m'entendre depuis le fond du magasin :

- Oh mon dieu… EDWAAAARD… Oh oui…

Il ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux un seul instant pendant mon apogée. Je redescendis doucement de mon nuage. J'avais toujours ma main sur son mebre tendu à l'extreme.

Je commancais donc à le masturber lentement en accelerent au fur et à mesure. Il ferme les yeux en gemissant :

- Mmmmhhh… Bella… C'est bon !

- Tu aime ?

- Oh oui… Contunue…

Je frotta mon pouce sur le bout de son gland. Il souleve le bassin de plus en plus pour m'indiquer le rythme qu'il veut.

- Je vais jouir… Bella… Retire ta main !

Je retirais ma main comme il me le demanda mais je m'abaisais afin denglutir son membre au fond de ma bouche.

Comme il avait toujours les yeux fermé, il ne m'avait pas vu arrivée. Il joui au fond de ma gorge en jurant :

- Oh putain… BELLAAAAA…

Je nettoyais toute sa verge avec ma langue et n'en perdais pas une goutte. C'etais encore meilleur que le chocolat etles pates au sucre. Je me relevais doucement afin de l'embrasser à pleine bouche afin qu'il se goutte dans ma bouche. On partit dans une danse sensuelle avec nos langues.

On se separa à bout de souffle. Je lui murmurais contre sa bouche :

- Je t'aime mon amour. Ca va etre dur sans toi pendant 3 semaines.

- Je sais mon cœur et sera auusi dure pour moi. Je t'aime comme un fou.

On s'embrassa à nouveau avant de reprendre la route vers l'appartement.

A peine arrivé dans l'appartement, on se jeta l'un sur l'autre afin de profiter de nos dernieres heures ensemble.

On fit l'amour encore…

Et encore…

Et encore…

…


	12. Chapitre 11: Loin d'ELLE

Salut chers lecteurs,

J'ai enfin trouvée comment je peux consulter les commentaires (Quel casse-tete !).

Je vous promets de faire plus attention à mes fautes orthographe !

J'adore écrire et sutout depuis que j'ai vue tous vos compliments. Et ca me donne envie d'écrire sans jamais m'arreter mais je ne crois pas que sa plairait à mon copain ! MDR.

Bisous… Vanessa dit Love Twilight 1755

* * *

_Du coté d'Edward:_

Je me reveillais avec Bella collée avec son dos contre mon torse. On s'était endormi apres avoir fait l'amour passionnement toute la nuit.

Mon internement dans le centre de désintoxication était la meileure des solutions pour me debarasser de mon problème d'alcool. _( Note : Merci MaxAttaque __) _Pour moi, pour Bella, mais surtout pour notre bébé.

Je carresais Bella sur toute sa longeur avec tendresse. Elle commenca à se reveiller et se mit sur son dos. Elle avait toujours les yeux fermés. Je me placais donc sur elle sans appyer de tout mon poids.

Je desendis afin de me retrouver avec la tête en face de son intimité. Elle sentit mon souflle chaud sur sa peau et ecarta légerement les jambes, juste assez pour que je puisse lecher ses levres intimes. Ce que je fis sans plus attendre. Elle gémissait doucement ce qui me donna envie à continuer.

Elle avait un goût divin, meilleur que toutes les saveurs du monde. Je titillais son clitoris avec le bout de ma langue. Elle écarta ses jambes au maximum afin de me laisser plus d'éspace pour continuer mon éxploration.

J'insirais un doigt dans ses chaires intimes que j'aimais tant. Elle ondula des hanches contre ma main. Je carresais son ventre en meme temps en la regardant. Elle ouvri doucement les yeux et me souria avec un air coquin. Je ne resisistais pas et replongait sur sa feminité. Je succais se levres et remis mes doigt en mouvement en elle avec un doigt de plus.

Ele gemissait de plus en plus fort et je la sentis proche de l' qu'elle fit apres que je lui titillais son bouton de nerfs avec ma langue. Elle jett sa tete en arriere en fermant les yeux sous l'intesité de son orgasme.

Je me relevais et plongais en elle avec mon membre. Elle n'eu pas le temps de complétement se remettre de son orgasme, qu'un deuxieme la secoua sous mon assaut soudain. Elle cria de plaisr :

- Oh putain… Edwaaaard…

Je fesais de longs va-et-viens en elle. Elle était tellement serré que je due me retenir de ne pas jouir au fond d'elle directement. Je voulais profiter d'elle et de son corps, plus que parfait, le plus longtemps possible.

Apres que Bella étais redescendue de son nuage, je placais ses jambes sur mes epaules pour pouvoir rentrer plus profondement en elle. Je ne pus me retenir de l'exciter avec mes paroles :

- Tu es si… parfaite… ma Bella…

- Mmmmmhhhh… Edward… Encore…

- J'aime… te faire l'amour… au reveil… te faire… jouir…à peine reveillée…

- Tu vas… me rendre… folle…

J'aimais quand elle me parlait ainsi. Elle commenca à jouer avec son paquet de nerfs et cette vision d'elle à cet instant signa ma fin. Je me liberais en grands jets en meme temps qu'elle se contractait autour de moi.

- Mon dieu… Bellaaa… Dis-je en rejetant ma tete en arriere.

- Oh oui… Je t'aime… Edward…

Je venais de vivre le moment le plus intense de ma vie avec ma belle. J'etais au paradis et voulais y rester pour toujours.

Je me me couchais à coté de Bella et la pris aussitôt dans mes bras. J'enfui ma tete dans ses cheveux qui sentaient bon la fraise. Elle me carresais le dos.

- Je ne veux pas partir, Bella. Lui dis-je tristemenent.

- Je sais, mon cœur. Moi non plus je n'en ai pas envie.

- Je veux rester avec toi. J'aurais jamais du boire ce soir la !

Bella et moi n'avions jamais parlés de mon infidelité et de ce qui s'était passé ce fameux soir. Je savais que c'etais encore doulureux pour Bella. J'avais toujours honte de l'avoir trompé. Mais je voulais retourner dans notre maison pour retrouver notre intimité. Mais surtout pour l'eloigner de Jacob.

Je n'aimais pas son nouvel ami. Il était passé plusieurs fois cette semaine afin d'inviter Bella à passer la soirée chez comme ils l'avaient fait tous les jours pendant 3 mois.

Bella avait bien sur declinée ses offres en lui explicant qu'elle et moi, on s'était reconcilié mais que des qu'elle avait une soirée de libre, elle la passerait avec lui. J'avais vu rouge quand elle lui avait repondu ca.

J'avais ralé toute la soirée meme apres les explications de Bella sur ce sujet. Celle-ci m'avait expliqué que Jacob l'avait beaucoup aidé dans les moments difficiles. Il avait su l'ecouter sans jamais poser de questions notamment sur l'identité du père du bébé qu'elle portait. Il avait su la reconforter quand elle pleurait et la faire rigoler quand elle s'était calmée.

J'etais jaloux de lui mais en meme temps je lui etais reconnaissant d'avoir pris soins Bella quand il le fallait, quand moi je l'avais trahie.

Bella me rammena à l'instant present quand je l'entendis pleurer. Je sortais ma tete de sa chevelure pour la regarder. Elle essuya rapidement ses larmes.

- Pourquoi tu pleures ? Lui demandais-je.

- C'est de ma faute si tu dois partir. J'aurais du t'ecouter plus tot et t'annoncer ma grossese directement quand je l'ai sue.

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai. C'est moi qui me suis foutu dans cette merde en cédant aux avances de Tanya ce soir la.

- J'aurais du te pardonner plus tot et tu ne saurais pas devenu alcoolique.

- Non, tu avais besoin de temps pour me pardonner, pour digerer ma trahisson. Meme si à l'époque je n'admetais pas que tu ne voulais plus me revoir, aujourd'hui je te comprends. Je sais que c'est encore dur pour toi de me refaire confiance mais je vais te prouver tous les jours que je ne referais pas la meme erreur.

- Merci, Edward. Merci de me laisser le temps, d'etre patient, de me comprendre mais surtout merci de m'aimer autant.

- Merci à toi de m'avoir pardonnée. De me donner une deuxième chance. Je te promets que je ne te deceverais plus jamais. Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie, Bella.

Je lui embrassais le front avant de me lever afin de lui préparer son petit dejeuner. Au menu : pancakes, bacon grillé, œufs brouillé et jus d'orange fraichement pressé.

Bella degusta son petit déjeuner pendant que je préparais mes affaires pour rejoindre le centre. Je revenais dans la cuisine ou Bella mangait toujours.

- Tu vas tellement me manquer.

Je l'avais saisi en parlant dans son dos sans qu'elle m'ait vue. Elle se tenait le cœur et se retourna pour me lancer un regard noir.

- Tu m'as fais une de ses peurs. Tu veux que je fasse une crise cardiaque ou quoi ? Me demanda-t-elle sérieuse.

- Oh non, je n'y surviverais pas. Je ne recommencerais plus jamais.

- Tu as interet, sinon ce sera plus qu'un centre de désintoxcation que tu auras besoin apres que je t'aurais botée les fesses. Me dit-elle avec humour.

- Je n'en doute pas. Je vais devoir partir si je ne veux pas arriver en retard au rendez-vous avec le responsable du centre.

Je la pris dans mes bras et l'embrassais tendrement sur la la joue. Elle enroula ses bras autour de mon coup et posa son front contre le mien.

- Ok. Tu vas me manquer aussi, mon amour. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi. Prends soins de toi et de ma fille pendant mon absence.

- C'est un garçon qui serra le portrait craché de son papa. Alors arrete de dire que c'est une fille !

- Je suis sur du contraire. Bon j'y vais ou sinon je ne partirais jamais d'ici. Je t'aime tant, Bella.

- Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie, Edward.

Je m'aggenoulais devant le ventre de Bella et deposais un bisou sur celui-ci.

- Ne fais pas souffrir maman avec tes coups pendant la nuit. Dis-je à mon bébé.

- Je suis sure que il defiera ton autorité. Me dit Bella en rigolant.

Il donna un leger coup à l'endroit ou reposa ma main sur son ventre.

- Tu as vu, elle m'a comprit. Elle a donnée un coup pour m'assururer qu'elle avait compris le message.

- Bien sur, Edward. Dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

Elle m'accompagna ensuite jusqu'à l'entrée de l'immeuble en pleurant.

Ca me fesais mal de la voir dans cette état et hesitais à tout annuler pour rester avec elle. Mais je resistais à mon envie et parti vers ma voiture afin de rejoindre le centre.

Arrivé devant le centre, je restais encore 30 minutes dans ma voiture afin de pleurer. La séparation avait été dure mais je n'avais pas voulu pleurer devant Bella pour que celle-ci ne se sente pas plus coupable.

Ce n'était en rien de sa faute mais elle est tetue comme une mule et ne voulait pas admettre que si on était dans cette situation s'étais entiérrement de ma faute.

Apres avoir calmé mes sanglots, je me dirigais vers le centre. Je m'entretenais avec le responsable qui m'expliqua les regles de la maison.

Je 'avais pas le droit de téléphoner, pas envoyer et recevoir des lettres et encore moins avoir des visiteurs. Tous ca je l'avais déjà appris la veille quand j'étais venu m'inscrire. Bella avit mal encaissée le coup mais s'était fait à l'idée de ne pas avoir de nouvelle de moi ainsi que moi d'elle.

Le responsable me fit decouvrir les differentes pieces commune du centre et m'expliqua à quoi elles etaient destinées. On fini par ma chambre ou il me laissa m'installer à mon aise. Il me signala que tous les repas se firent dans la grande salle à mangée à 8 heures pour le petit dejeuner, à 12 heures pour le déjeuner et à 19 heures pour le dîner. La cuisine réstait à notre disposition pour des encas entre les repas.

Deux semaines passairent avec tous les jours la meme routine : levé à 7 heures, petit dejeuner à 8 heures, therapie de groupe à 10 heures, déjeuner à 12 heures, repos dans les chambres jusque 15 heures, rendez-vous tout seul avec le therapeut jusque 16 heures, repos dans le salon ou dans les chambre jusqu'au dîner à 19 heures et extinction des feux à 23 heures.

La priemiere semaine avait été tres dur à cause de l'état dans lequel j'étais à cause du manque d'alcool. Je m'etais presque arraché les cheveux pendant des heures dans ma chambre. J'avais refusé de manger pendant 5 jours.

Mais le pire etais que Bella me manquais comme un fou et s'etais dur de ne pas avoir de nouvelles d'elle. J'en avais parlé avec le therapeut et il m'avait rassuré que c'etais tout à fait normale. Il m'avait expliqué que traverser cette epreuve sans sa compagne à ses cotés etais tres dur mais que ca aidais à guerrir plus vite car on voulait sortir le plus vite possible d'ici pour la retrouver.

Je n'avais su qu'approuver car c'etais exactement ce que je voulais. Je voulais prouver à Bella que j'arriverais à me soigner pour elle et notre bébé.

Il me restait 7 jours à tenir avant de retrouver ma belle. Je comptais les heures avant nos retrouvailles.

J'avais été appelé dans le bureau du responsable, Je me rendis donc la bas en me demandant pourquoi il voulait me parler. Mon comportement était irreprochable pendant les 2 semaines que j'avais passé ici.

Le responsable m'invita à m'assoir en face de lui et commenca à me parler :

- Bonjour Edward. Comment tu vas ?

- Bonjour. Ca va mais j'ai hate de rentrer chez moi. Ma fiancée me manque enormement.

- Je comprends mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer. J'ai discuté avec le therapeut et les differents coördinateurs. Ceux-ci m'ont assuré n'avoir jamais rencontré une personne aussi determiné que toi. Ils ont vus que tu fais beaucoup d'efforts afin de te soigner du mieux possible.

- Je veux juste m'en sortir pour ma fiancée et mon bébé qui va arriver d'ici peu de temps. Pour moi aussi mais surtout pour eux.

- C'est tres bien, Edward. Alors voila, nous avons decidés de te laisser sortir demain. Ton alcoolisme est soigné mais tu devras continuer à te faire suivre bien sur. Par exemple en te rendant aux reunions des Alcooliques Anonymes.

Je n'en revenais pas. J'alais retrouver Bella plus tot que prevu. J'avais envie de sauter de joie et de prendre le responsable dans mes bras tellement j'etais content. Mais je me retenais sinon il allait me laisser sortir d'ici pour me faire interner dans un hopital psychiatrique aussitôt.

Il continua donc à m'expliquer ce qu'il fallais que je fasse en sortant d'ici pour rester sobre. Puis il me posa une question dont il savait déjà la reponse pour en avoir discuté avec lui lors de mon admission :

- Tu fesait quoi comme travail avant de devenir alcoolique et te faire renvoyé ?

- J'enseignais la musique dans un college. Pourquoi ?

- En faite on penche sur differente idées pour divertir les patients du centre et je me demandais si ca t'interreserais d'enseigner la musique aux patients ?

- J'accepte avec plaisir. Lui repondis-je plus qu'heureux.

- Je ne te promets pas que ca marchera. Donc je te propose d'essayer pendant 6 mois et de voir apres si on continue ou pas.

- Pas de probleme. Je vous remercie du fond du cœur de m'avoir tous aidé dans cette epreuve et de m'offrir cet emploi.

- C'est notre travail de venir en aide à des personnes d'en ton cas. Je sais ce que c'est pour etre passé moi-même par la. Je te propose de rentrer à la maison demain afin de retrouver ta fiancée et de revenir ici dans une semaine. Je te demanderais juste de m'etablir une liste de materiels que tu auras besoin pour tes cours.

- Pas de problème. Merci encore.

- De rien. Ca me fait plaisir. Bonne soirée.

- Bonne soirée.

Je repartais donc vers ma chambre avec un sourire plaqué sur le visage. J'allais retrouver ma Bella et on m'avait offert un emploi.

Le lendemain je me reveillais tres tot car j'etais trop excité à l'idée de retrouver Bella dans quelques heures. Je preparais donc mes affaires et parti prendre mon petit dejeuner avec les autres patients.

J'avais un dernier rendez-vous avec le therapeut avant de pouvoir partir du centre. On parla pendant presque 2 heures sur mes angoisses vis-à-vis de ma sortie du centre. J'avais peur de replonger dans la boisson aussitôt parti du centre.

Pendant 2 semaines je n'avais pas eu à me soucier de la tentation de boire car aucun alcool se trouvait dans le centre. Mais dehors il était facile de succomber sans personne pour nous surveiller en permanance. Mais je savais que Bella m'aiderait pour ca.

Une heure plus tard je me retrouvais devant la porte de l'appartement de Bella avec un bouquet de fleurs. Je ne l'avais pas prevenue de ma sortie du centre. De un : je n'avais pas été autorisé à téléphoner, et de deux : j'avais été trop pressé de la retrouver en partant du centre.

Je tocqais à la porte car j'avais oublié de prendre mes clés avec 2 semaines plus tot. Mais ce n'était pas Bella qui m'ouvra mais Jacob. Mon sourire se fana directement devant lui.

Il se tenait devant moi avec seulement une serviette autour da la taille. Mais il se fout de moi ou quoi ? Il avait profité de mon absence pour vivre chez ma Bella.

- C'est qui, mon chou? Cria Bella depuis la cuisine.

Mon chou ? Il m'en fallait pas plus pour lui jeter mes fleurs à la figure et de redescendre par les escaliers.

Comment avait-elle osée coucher avec lui alors que j'etais parti me faire soigner pour elle, pour nous ?

Je courais dans les rues en bousculant plusieurs personnes. Plusieurs m'avaient insultés mais je m'enfoutais royalement.

J'étais furieux sur Bella, sur Jacob…

J'entrais dans un bar sans reflechir. Je m'installais sur un tabouret devant le bar et commandais un wishky au barman…


	13. Chapitre 12: Loin de LUI

_Du coté de Bella:_

Je me trouvais dans la cuisine en train de préparer des lasagnes quand Jacob entra dans mon appartement:

- Salut Bell's. Tu es ou?

- Dans la cuisine.

Il entra dans celle-ci et me donna un bisou sur le front.

- Ca va aujourd'hui? Me demanda-t-il.

- Ca va mais ca ira mieux dans 7 jours. Lui repondis-je.

Edward était parti depuis maintenant 2 semaines se faire soigner et il me manquait énormement.

Rosalie et Emmet, ainsi que Alice et Jasper, étaient venus manger plusieurs fois à la maison et avaient essayer de me remonter le morale du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Mais je deprimais toujours autant. Meme Jacob avait tenté de me faire rigoler mais il n'etait pas arrivé à ses fins.

Jacob passait regulierement quand il n'etait pas avec Leah. Ils sortait ensemble depuis le mariage d'Alice et Jasper. J'avais eu l'occasion de faire sa connaissance et on s'etait tout de suite bien entendues.

Jacob me sortait de mes pensées en me parlant:

- Dit Bella, est-ce que je pourrais utiliser ta douche car je n'ai plus d'eau chaude chez moi?

- Comment ca se fait que tu n'as plus d'eau chaude?

- J'ai oublié de payer ma facture et ils me l'ont coupé vendredi.

- Vas-y. Les serviettes se trouvent dans l'armoire à gauche du lavabo. Tu manges avec moi ce soir?

- Bien sur. Tu sias que je ne peux pas resister à tes succulentes lasagnes.

- Téléphone à Leah pour demander si elle veut nous réjoindre.

- Ok. Je lui téléphone apres ma douche. Si les gens nous voyait, ils croiraient qu'on est un couple. Me dit-il en rigolant.

- Bien sur, mon chou. Lui dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Et il parti se laver.

Quel tete de linotte ce Jacob. Mais je l'adorais. Il est mon meilleur ami et il m'avait beaucoup aidé dans les moments difficile. C'est pour ca que je ne pouvais pas lui dire non quand il me demandait quelque chose.

Jacob entra dans la cuisine avec juste une serviette autour des reins.

- Tu ne peux pas t'habiller s'il te plait?

- Pourquoi? Tu as peur de ne pas resister à mon corps parfait? Me demanda-t-il avec humour.

- Bien sur. Tu es irresistible...

- Je vais m'habiller chez moi. Je reviens.

On toqua à la porte quand il sorti de la cuisine.

- J'y vais. Me dit Jacob.

Je me demandais qui pouvait venir chez moi un dimanche apres-midi. Rosalie et mon frere etaient en week-end jusque demain et Alice et Jasper avaient été inviter chez les parents de ce dernier. Donc aucun risque que se soient eux.

- C'est qui, mon chou? Demandais-je.

Il ne me repondais pas. Je decidais donc de voir par moi meme. Jacob se trouvait devant la porte ouverte et des fleurs jetés à ses pieds. Il se tourna vers moi.

- C'est quoi ca, Jacob? Lui demandai-je en montrant les fleurs au sol.

- C'était Edward. Mais il est parti apres avoir jeté ses fleurs dans ma figure.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible, Edward sort seulement dans une semaine.

- Je te le jure, Bella. Habille-toi, on va aller le chercher.

Je commencais à pleurer quand j'ai vu que Jacob était serieux.

Edward a mal interpreté ce qu'il a vu et il croit surement que je le trompe.

Je m'habillais en vitesse avec les premiers vetements qui me tombaient sous la main. J'attrapais mon sac et ma veste dans le salon et eteignis mon diner qui etait en train de cuire dans la cuisine. Je rejoignis Jacob sur le pallier et on partis à la recherche d'Edward.

Depuis 2 heures maintenant, on cherchait Edward partout mais sans resultat. J'allais abandonner quand je l'apercu dans un bar. Je m'arretais en plein milieu du trottoir et Jacob s'arreta aussi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Bella? Pourquoi tu t'arretes?

- Il est la. Lui repondis-je en montrant Edward. Tu peux rentrer, Jacob. Je préfére etre seule avec lui.

- Ok. Appele-moi si tu as le moindre problème.

Il fit demi tour et moi je rentrais dans le bar. je m'installais à ses cotés au bar.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Edward. Lui dis-je en le regardant.

Il ne me regarda pas, il continuait à regarder son verre qu'il tenait à la main.

- Tu sais, Bella, j'ai fais tous ca pour toi, pour nous, pour notre bébé. C'etais dur de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de toi, de ne pas pouvoir te parler, t'embrasser, te toucher. Mais je me disais que c'etais le prix à payer pour pouvoir rester le restant de mes jours à tes cotés. J'ai voulu te montrer que je pouvais y arriver, que je pouvais me soigner. Et puis j'ai vu Jacob à moitié à poil dans ton appartement et tu l'as appelée "mon chou". Et la, tous mes resolutions se sont envolés.

Je pleurais à grosses larmes. Je m'en voulais de l'avoir decue.

- Je te jure que il ne se passe rien entre Jacob et moi. Il n'a plus d'eau chaude chez lui et il m'a demandé s'il pouvait prendre une douche chez moi. Crois-moi s'il te plait! Lui expliquais-je toujours en pleurs.

Il me regarda enfin dans les yeux.

- Il allait partir se changer dans son appartement quand tu es arrivé. Et pour le "mon chou", je lui ai dit ca car on avait plaisantés sur le faite qu'on ressemblait à un vieux couple. Je suis desolée, Edward.

- Ne t'excuse pas. C'est moi qui suis desolé. J'aurais du t'ecouter avant de prendre la fuite.

Il se leva et me prit dans ses bras. Je me sentie enfin entière, à ma place.

- Tu m'as manqué, mon amour. Lui dis-je contre son torse.

- Tu m'as aussi manquée, Bella. C'etais dur sans toi.

- Viens, on rentre à la maison.

- Ok. De toute facon je n'ai rien à faire ici.

Et on parti. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empecher de lui demander:

- Dit-moi, tu as bu?

- Non. Je suis resté assis à ce bar pendant 2 heures à regarder mon verre. Poutant ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manquait de boire ce verre.

- Je suis fière de toi, Edward. Si tu savais combien je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi, Bella. Et j'ai fais tous ca pour nous, pour toi et notre bébé.

Nous marchions main dans la main jusqu'à l'appartement. On s'arreta plusieurs fois pour s'embrasser.

Arrivés à l'appertement, Jacob passa pour s'excuser aupres d'Edward:

- Je suis desolé de ce qui c'est passé. Bella est ma meilleure amie et jamais je n'ai voulu faire quoi que ce soit avec elle.

- Ce n'est rien, Jacob. Bella m'a tous expliqué et je te remercie d'avoir pris soins d'elle pendant mon absence.

Il prit congé apres m'avoir dit qu'il passerait la soirée chez Leah et qu'on remetterait notre diner à plus tard. A peine avais-je fermée la porte deriere lui, qu'Edward me sauta dessus et m'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Il me porta jusqu'à la chambre ou il me deposa avec delicatesse sur le lit sans jamais decollé sa bouche de la mienne. On se separa pour reprendre notre souffle. Il posa son front contre le mien et me dit:

- Si tu savais comment tu m'as manquée, mon amour. Je ne veux plus jamais m'eloigner de toi aussi longtemps.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, Edward.

Il deboutonna ma chemise et me l'enleva sans jamais me quitter des yeux. Ensuite il degraffa mon soutien et prit un de mes seins en bouche. Il lecha mon teton durci avec le bout de sa langue et fit la meme chose avec mon autre seins.

Il detacha mon jeans en meme temps et entra une main dans mon slip. J'etais déjà toute mouillée. Il trouva mon paquet de nerfs et joua avec celui-ci. Je gemissais sous ses caresses qui m'avaient tant manqué durant 2 semaines.

- Encore... Edward...

Il entra directement 3 doigts en moi et je me cambrais sous l'intensité de son introduction. Il bougait en moi de plus en plus vite et je senti l'orgasme se propager dans mon corps apres seulement quelques secondes.

Pendant que je redesecndais de mon nuage, Edward se deshabilla et me debarrassa de mon pantalon et mon shorty. Il se reinstalla entre mes jambes et me penetra avec douceur.

Il resta quelques secondes sans bouger au fond de moi mais moi j'en voulais plus. Je bougais donc mon bassin afin qu'il comprenne. Il commenca donc de long va et viens avec douceur.

Je helatais de plus en plus, sentant un second orgasme se preparer dans mon bas ventre. Edward me penetra toujours avec tendresse et douceur.

- Tu es si serrée... Bella... Je vais... pas tarder...

- Mmmmhhh... Edwaaaard...

- Allez... viens avec moi...

Il m'embrassa et demanda la permission de ma bouche avec sa langue. Et j'accedais sans hesiter. Nos langues commencerent un danse sensuele.

Et la mon orgasme me frappa de plein fouet. Je gemissais dans sa bouche en fermant les yeux sous l'intensité de mon apogée.

Edward eloigna sa bouche de la mienne et bascula sa tete en arriere.

- Oh oui... Bellaaaa... Helatait-il en se liberant au fond de mon ventre.

Il se laissa retomber sur moi en prenant soin de ne pas me faire mal. Il sorti de moi et je me sentie aussitot vide. J'accrochai mes bras autour de son coup et embrassais sa machoire. Il roula sur le coté et carresa mon ventre bien arrondi.

Edward enroula ses bras autour de moi et me fis des carreses sur toute la longeur de mon dos. J'avais des frissons de bien-etre sous ses doigts. Ma tete etait posée sur son avant bras et je mis mon nez dans son cou afin de respirer son odeur, celle dont je revais depuis 2 longues semaines.

Une question me trotta dans la tete depuis son retour:

- Dis moi, Edward. Comment ca se fait que tu sois sorti plus tot que prevu?

- Le responsable, le psy et les coachs trouvaient j'étais assez soigner pour pouvoir rentrer. Je dois biensur continuer à aller voir mon psy et me rendre aux reunions des Alcooliques Anonymes. Et en plus tu me manquais énormement.

- Je suis contente que tu sois rentré. Toi aussi tu me manquais.

- Et c'est pas tous. Le responsable du centre m'a proposé un emploie en tant que prof de musique afin d'aider les patients. J'ai rendez-vous dans une semaine afin de signer mon contrat.

Je me relevais afin de mieux le voir tellemnt j'etais surprise. J'etais aussi tres fiere de lui. Je me jetais sur ses levres et l'embrassais à pleine bouche. Il souria contre mes levres et repondais à mon baisser sans hesiter.

J'avais enfin retrouver MON Edward: celui qui se battait pour pouvoir reussir ce qu'il voulait, celui qui croyait en ses reves, celui dont j'etais tombée amoureuse au premier regard.

Je ne voulais plus jamis le quitter ou meme m'eloigner de lui ne serais qu'une journée.

Plus jamais Loin de LUI...


End file.
